


Finding family

by 1ShefaniFan, Gwenfanatic



Series: As Fate Would Have it [2]
Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ShefaniFan/pseuds/1ShefaniFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenfanatic/pseuds/Gwenfanatic
Summary: This is part two and we are beyond excited hope you enjoy the ride





	1. Always

As they pull up to the church Blake's nerves take over.  He hasn't been big on church since Richie passed but for Gwen he will do anything.  He gets out of the car and runs around to Gwen's side helping her out.  These past few months have been amazing.  He has the most beautiful fiancé a man could ask for.  She is smart, creative, beautiful and damn if she isn't the greatest inspiration he has ever had when it comes to his music.  He takes Gwen's hand and gives her a half smile as they head into the church.

She knows this is hard for him.  In the days leading up to the meeting with the priest they have had many talks about the loss of his brother.  He was Blake's hero and no one would ever fill that void.  As they enter the church she squeezes his hand to let him know that she is right there beside him and isn't going anywhere.  They are in this together.

A few months back when Blake proposed Gwen was on cloud nine and since then they have worked through so much.  Right after the proposal Gwen had walked in on Blake and Dot talking about his ex-Miranda.  Blake had never mentioned her and it hurt Gwen; made her feel like this man that had just proposed didn't trust her enough to talk about his past.  It was a rough night that night but Blake had pulled Gwen into their studio, which was slowly becoming their favorite place to work through things together, and explained to her everything that had happened to him.  He had been hurt so badly by Miranda that he just shoved it in the back of his mind once he found Gwen never to bring it out again until Dot mentioned it that evening.  
                                                           :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gwen thought back to part of the conversation she had with him "Babe, why didn't you tell me you had been hurt so badly? "

"Sunshine you were dealing with so much it simply didn't cross my mind to add the stress of hearing about my problems to your plate.  I just didn't want to make things worse for you than they already were."

"That is fine Blake but why not talk to me about since then.  If we are going to get married we have to talk about everything babe.  No secrets okay!"

"Yeah you're right darlin'...no more secrets.  Are we good?"

"Yeah babe...we are good?"

Blake looks down at Gwen and asks quietly "Baby are you okay?"

"Good I'm glad baby and just so you know I am just as happy to become Mr. Stefani!" Blake says chuckling and pulling her into him as they walk down the aisle of the church.

They get to the front of the church only to find the priest waiting for them.  

"Good morning Ms. Stefani" the priest greets Gwen first as this is the man who has been her priest her whole life.  He turns to shake Blake's hand "and you are Mr. Shelton I presume?  It is a pleasure to meet you.  Gwen and her parents speak very highly of you."

"Nice to meet you too sir...father...ummm..I'm sorry I am not sure what to call you." Blake turns to Gwen shyly almost embarrassed of his actions

"Sir or father is fine Blake...may I call you Blake?"

"Yes of course sir and thank you."

"Blake it is I who should be thanking you as I have been told that you are the reason we still have Gwen with us today.  Since you came into her life her body fought harder and her faith was restored.  So thank you Blake!"

"Always...I would do anything for Gwen"

"Okay so let us get started.  As I understand it you will be getting married on the beach correct?"

"Yes father!" Gwen replies with a twinkle in her eye

"Okay perfect, so all we need to do is go over a few logistics and you can be on your way to finish up the rest of your day."

As they exit the Church, the sun is shining and a slight breeze is blowing.  Gwen looks up to the sky as Blake pulls her into him.  She looks to him as he seeks out her lips.  He places a soft kiss on her lips and pulls her in for a hug.

"Where to now darlin'?"

"Well we have the beach location and the priest all set.  Now we need to finalize the flowers, the cake, and the reception!"

Just as she finishes her sentence Gwen's phone rings.  She looks at the contact on her screen and sees that it is Chuck calling.

"It's Chuck...let me take this real quick to make sure he doesn't need some designs or something okay babe?"

"Sure, I will just wait in the car to give you some privacy."

When she finishes the call and heads to the car Blake hops out to open her door, always the perfect gentleman.

"What's up with Chuck baby?"

"You aren't going to believe this but we have a venue for the reception.  Chuck had run into my dad and he mentioned how the wedding was coming along.  Chuck called to offer up his house for the reception."

"Wow darlin' that awesome...I am not sure how we can ever repay him."

Blake helps Gwen into the car and they head off to the florist to finalize the arrangements.

As they walk out of the florist shop Gwen cannot stop smiling.  Sunflowers have always been her favorite flower and she cannot believe she finally found a florist that totally saw her vision for her beach wedding and how to tie in the sunflowers.  Everything was falling into place.  With Chuck offering up hosting the reception she had one less thing to worry about.  She had promised to call him to let him know what her preferences were but she had the utmost faith in him that he would make it perfect.

The last item on their agenda was the cake.  Nothing over the top; just something simple that could feed everyone.  When they arrived at the bakery Blake had a grin from ear to ear.

"Umm what's with the smile Cowboy?"

"Ahh hello...this is the best part...I get to eat cake for fun!" he says laughing

"Cowboy you are too much; now come on, let's go taste our wedding cake."

They had decided on a simple 3 tier cake with sunflowers to tie in the theme from the wedding.  The cake would be vanilla with raspberry filling on the inside.  The grooms cake was going to be marble because Blake couldn't decide if he wanted chocolate or vanilla and Gwen made plans to surprise him and have the cake shaped like a guitar.

As they left the bakery Gwen pulled on Blake's hand causing him to stop in his tracks

"Everything okay Sunshine? Did you forget something?"

"Nope I just wanted to do this..." she says pulling him in for a kiss "Thank you Blakey for making my dreams come true!"

"Always darlin'....ALWAYS!"

Today was the day!  Blake had picked up his family on Friday from the airport. Gwen stayed at her parent's house last night telling Blake it was bad luck for him to see her the day before the wedding.  He didn't sleep at all.  He couldn't sleep without her by his side anymore.  He woke up figuring she was probably in the same boat so the first this he did was reach for his phone.  He pulled up her contact and hit the call button.

"Good morning Cowboy!" He could hear the happiness in her voice

"Morning Sunshine, are you ready for our big day?"

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life!"

"Well darlin' we both have to start getting ready but I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you to the moon and back times infinity...ALWAYS!"

"Awww I love you too Cowboy...to the moon and back times infinity...ALWAYS!"

As they disconnected the phone call they both stood in their respective rooms with the biggest smiles on their faces.  Today was the day they would marry their dream partner.  They couldn't be happier.

Blake went downstairs to find his mom, Endy, Mike, and the kids all ready to head to the venue...and he thought he was excited he thought happily.  

"Morning ya'll.  I see everyone is anxious to get the day started!"

"Of course we are Blake.  We have never seen you so happy before in your life.  Gwen is a blessing and the daughter-in-law I have always dreamed of having."  Blake pulls him mom in for a hug

"Thank you mom...I love you.  I just wish Richie were here."

"Aww my baby boy...he is here...right here in your heart" she says placing her hand over Blake's heart. "Now let's get a move on...we have a wedding to get to!"

Across town Gwen was already headed to the Laguna Beach for the wedding.  Ever since meeting Blake she knew something intimate and simple was all they needed.  The venue was perfect.  As her family pulled up to the boat house she got butterflies in her stomach; the good ones; not the bad ones.  She was finally marrying the man of her dreams. 

Patti and Jen helped her get ready in the room that had been prepared for her while Dennis and Todd went to wait for Blake's arrival.  There was a small knock at the door.  

When Dot saw Gwen she was at a loss for words "Oh my...Gwen darlin' you look beautiful.  I just know Blake will have no words when he sees you."

"Oh thank you Dot.  I appreciate that."

"Gwen I just wanted to stop by to tell you that I could not be more proud to be gaining such a wonderful woman as my daughter today.  The smile you put on my son's face is one I have never seen before.  So Endy and I thank you and welcome you to our family."

"Thank you so much Dot...loving Blake is the easiest thing I have ever done.  You raised an amazing man and I am blessed to be marrying him."

"One last thing Gwen...Blake asked me to give this to you" Endy added as she handed Gwen the box.

When she opened the box it took her breath away.  Inside was a diamond sunflower ring.  Gwen gasped "oh my goodness it is gorgeous, where did he find this?"  

Dot replied "oh well Endy designed it...he thought it would be more meaningful to get something like this than something you can find in any store."

"Endy this is stunning...thank you so much" Gwen said as she slowly slipped the ring on her right ring finger.  

Over in another room Dennis and Todd knocked on the door to the room Blake was in.

"Just a sec" Mike said as he approached the door.  "Come on in fellas."

Dennis and Todd walked in to find Blake fiddling with his shirt trying to fasten the buttons.  Dennis approached Blake and put his hand on his shoulder "son I just wanted to say thank you for taking such good care of my baby girl.  She means the world to me and the fact that she has finally found happiness is all I have ever wanted for her. "

"You are welcome Sir but it is I that should be thank you for allowing me to love the most amazing woman in the world."

Todd steps up to Blake and says "Blake, Gwen asked me to give this to you"

Blake opens the box to find guitar shaped cuff links in the box.  He chuckles to himself as he places them on the cuff of his shirt..."aww my Sunshine...where did she find these?"

"She asked Endy to design them...it seems you both had the same thought that your sister designing the jewelry would have more meaning" Todd answers.

"I'll have to thank my sister later.  Thank you ya'll for being here...it means a great deal to me and I know it means the world to Gwen...now let's go get us married!"

                                             ...............................................  
As the final guests take their seats Blake turns to Luke, Todd, and Mike and they all nod at him; reassuring him that she is coming and all will be okay.  He stands there in the linen pants and shirt Gwen had designed for him waiting with anticipation.  As the music began Stella and Ryan walked down the aisle spreading sunflower petals all along the way.  Jace, Endy's son, followed close behind with the rings on the pillow.  Jace was followed by Jen, Justine, Lou, and Endy all dressed in simple white and yellow sundresses that would beautifully accentuate Gwen's dress.

Blake turned to watch and the guests knew when Gwen was at the end of the aisle just by the look on his face.  She took his breath away.  Her hair was done in a slight up do with a wistful play to it.  She had a single sunflower tucked behind her ear.  The dress was a long white, free-flowing dress with flowers, sunflower shapes to be exact, embroidered into the gown.  She was simply breathtaking.  Dennis took her hand and began to lead her down the aisle as the guests rose to their feet.  When they reached the end he placed Gwen's hand in Blake's.

"Who gives this woman away to this man?" the priest asked

"Her mother and I do" replied Dennis with a shaky voice.  Not because of fear but because the joy had overcome him.

Gwen turns to Blake only to find tears in his beautiful blue eyes "don't cry babe"

"Sunshine...you are absolutely stunning.  They are tears of joy." 

The priest clears his throat "ahem ahem"

Blake and Gwen chuckle along with the crowd as they turn to the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today on the beautiful Laguna Beach to join Blake and Gwen in marriage.  As we all know these two were brought together under very difficult circumstances so it is without hesitation that I say I have no doubt that this love will be everlasting.  That being said while I don't feel it is necessary I must ask ...if there is anyone who feels these two should not marry today speak now or forever hold your piece."

Not a single word is whispered because everyone knows that Gwen and Blake were made for one another.

The priest turns to Gwen "Gwen repeat after me...I Gwen Renee Stefani take you Blake Tollison Shelton to be my husband; to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, from this day forward...for ALWAYS!" 

Gwen turns from the preist as Jace hands her the ring...she repeats the words as she slides the ring onto Blake's finger tears filling her eyes all the while.

The priest then turns to Blake "Blake repeat after me...I Blake Tollison Shelton take you Gwen Renee Stefani to be my wife; to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, from this day forward...for ALWAYS!"

Blake turns from the priest as Jace hands him the ring... he repeats the words as he slides the ring onto Gwen's finger smiling that huge dimpled smile at here with so much love in his eyes.

They both turn to the priest as he says "Ladies and Gentlemen by the powers vested in me by the great State of California I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss your bride"

Before the priest can finish Blake is leaning into his bride, taking her face in his hands and kissing her as if his life depended on the breath she was providing him.

They turn to the guests as the priest announces "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Blake Tollison Shelton...or as Blake jokes...Mrs. and Mr. Gwen Stefani."

The guest all stand and applaud, laughing along with the priest as the couple walks down the sunflower lined aisle and head to the waiting limousine.  The guests all file out, walking to their vehicles to make the hour drive to Chuck's house for the reception.  As the limousine drives away Blake and Gwen look into each other's eyes as Blake says 

"Darlin' thank you for making me the happiest man alive today...I love you!"

"Blake loving you is the easiest thing I do...thank you for making me the happiest woman...I love you...ALWAYS!"


	2. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy we have twists you won't see coming

As they pulled up to Chuck's house they could see that all of the other guests had arrived. The limo driver had been given instructions to take a more scenic route in order to ensure they arrived last. While Gwen had seen the house before Blake had not and the look of sheer awe on his face was adorable in Gwen's eyes.

"So this is how the other half lives huh sunshine?" Blake says jokingly to Gwen

"It is huge isn't it? But what is a amazing is that you would never know how rich Chuck is because he and his wife are so humble about it! He is a self-made man and very grateful for it!" 

"Are you ready for this Mrs. Shelton?" Blake smiles at name he can now call her

"I am so ready Mr. Stefani!" Gwen says back laughing. It is their little joke and nothing can change that.

As they enter the house the party planner hired by Chuck leads them to the back yard.

"You must be the happy couple...let me first say congratulations on your wedding Mr. and Mrs. Shelton...we will be joining the guests in the back yard. We stuck with the simple yet elegant beach theme. I truly hope you approve and enjoy the party!" Kayla states as she guides them through the house to where the reception is being held.

"Thank you Kayla..." Blake says shaking her hand "I am sure my wife and I will enjoy whatever you have planned."

Blake leans into Gwen placing a kiss on her temple "wife...did you hear that? I get to call you my wife!"

"I did husband..it is the best feeling in the world!"

Kayla pushes the french doors leading to the back yard open in a dramatic fashion and announces "Ladies and Gentlemen...I present to you the happy couple...Mr. and Mrs. Blake Shelton!"

There is a chorus of claps, hoots, hollers, and even a couple of 'YEE-HAWS' from Luke of course as they proceed to the head table. As Blake pulls the chair out for Gwen she looks around the back yard and her breath is taken away. The palm trees in the back yard are encircled in simple white lights, the tables have crisp white table clothes with pale yellow and ocean blue linens. The center pieces are sunflowers with sea glass in all of the vases. There are white sand dollars scattered among the tables and small candle filled lantern to create an intimate ambiance at each table. Every table has a brand new Fuji Polaroid camera with a little tag asking that they take photos of themselves and the bride and groom throughout the evening so that a wedding album can be made for them, Gwen cannot believe how amazing this whole thing looks. She waves at Kayla and she makes her way to the head table...

"Yes Mrs. Shelton how may help you? Is everything okay?" Kayla inquires

"OMG Kayla, I just wanted to say thank you. Everything is absolutely perfect. I could not have done this better if I had planned it myself. You have made my wedding day complete. I can never thank you enough!"

"It has been my pleasure ma'am. When Chuck mentioned how you and your husband met and all you have been through I knew I had to make this perfect. You deserve it...and Chuck was right...you can literally see and feel the love that emanates from you both. Congratulations again!"

It was then that the sound of silverware tapping on glasses could be heard. Gwen turned to Blake smiling and she could see he was all for this tradition. He set his drink down, gently put his hands on Gwen's face and pulled her in for an intimate, gentle kiss. When they pulled apart he flashed his dimples at her..

"Blake Shelton put those away...you know what they do to me!"

"Whatever you say my love...but just so you know...that smile of yours is just a lethal to me!"

"I love you....husband!"

"And I love you...wife!"

The meal was served before too long; a choice of margarita chicken or rib eye steak served with sauteed vegetables, and baby red potatoes with garlic seasoning. It all looked and smelled divine. The guests dined on their feast along with the head table and before too long Luke stood up tapping his glass...Blake, not one to not stand on tradition, gladly placed another kiss on his bride's lips. He could get used to this.

"Good evening y'all I am Luke Bryan and I consider this my best fried. I know, I know...what was I thinking picking him as a best friend? No seriously I am kidding...most of the time. I just wanted to say a few words. Almost a year ago I saw this man in the lowest place anyone could be in. His life as he knew it was falling apart. Then one day I get a call to come to L.A. to bring him his dog Betty. When I got here I saw a completely different man. I saw a man in love. I wasn't sure it was real at first but all it took was seeing him with this beautiful woman (he says gesturing to Gwen) one time and I knew he was hooked. As a best friend to honestly the greatest guy I know, I could not be happier for him. You found your true love and she is most definitely a keeper. I thank you Gwen for bringing him back to life...you saved him! Congratulations buddy!!! Everyone..a toast to the bride and groom...to Blake and Gwen!"

The guests all joined in "To Blake and Gwen!"

It was Jen's turn to speak as she was the maid of honor; so she too taps the side of her champagne flute..."may I have everyone's attention please? Thank you so much. I just a few words to say about our happy couple here. A little over a year ago Gwen too was at her lowest point and I almost thought we lost her. She has been through so much in the past year but I can honestly say that this man (gesturing to Blake) or as Gwen calls him...her "cowboy" saved Gwen's life...he literally brought her back to us. The fight in her had dwindled until you came along Blake and I thank God every day that you found her..that you found each other. So thank you Blake for bringing my sister back to me and to the entire family. Congratulations to you both and may your life be blessed with great health and happiness...ALWAYS!"

The guests joined in "To Blake and Gwen!" glasses were being tapped continuously to Blake's delight as he leaned in again this time for a more passionate kiss that took everyone's breath away.

As the evening progressed it was time for the first dance. Unbeknownst to Blake, Gwen had recorded him singing the song he wrote and she took it to Chuck. Chuck in turn took it to the exec from Rare Records and got it remastered so it sounded clearer than a phone recording. As the song started the DJ announced..."ladies and gentlemen please join me in welcoming to the dance floor for the first dance...Mr. and Mrs. Blake Tollison Shelton!"

Gwen took Blakes hand and walked them to the dance floor...as he pulled her in close he asked "Baby why does this sound like my song..I thought we had decided on 'The Dance' as our wedding song?"

"Babe...this song is yours that you wrote about me, about us. There is no other song I would want to share our first dance to. So Chuck helped me get it remastered for you thanks to the label exec you will be meeting in Nashville. I hope you don't mind."

"Sunshine...this may just be the most amazing, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me...I love you darlin'...ALWAYS!" Blake said as they swayed to the music. 

As they finished dancing and the song wound down the dj took that moment to let everyone know the significance of the song..."ladies and gentlemen I just want to point out that the song you just heard was our one and only groom Mr. Blake Shelton singing his original song "God Gave Me You" that he wrote for Gwen"...applause was heard throughout the reception as Blake and Gwen headed back to the table.

The night progressed as smoothly as possible but it was almost time to leave for their honeymoon. They had cut the cake not long after their dance, both agreeing to be gentle as they fed one another. Blake had the biggest smile on his face when he saw his guitar shaped groom's cake. Gwen had thought of so many ways to add a little country flair to the wedding and that thought alone made Blake's heart happy. It was now time for Blake to remove the garter belt and for Gwen to in turn toss the bouquet.

Gwen was seated in chair in he middle of the dance floor as Blake got down on one knee and slowly slid his hand under her dress...

"Behave Cowboy..we're in room full of people" Gwen tells him with a big grin on her face

Blake just smiles at her, dimples and all and winks "Oh I will do my best!" He slides his hand past the garter and up to the top of her thigh. Gwen squirms and tosses her head back in a fit of giggles and then looks at Blake with a look telling him...'oh you are in for it later'. He slides his hand back down...brings the garter with him and twirls it on his finger. All of the single men gather behind him as he turns his back to him and flings the garter behind him. To his own surprise the garter lands right in Luke's hands and he blushes thinking "well I was thinking of asking Caroline to marry me finally"!

Gwen then gets up and the DJ asks all of the single women to gather for the tossing of the bouquet. She grabs her bouquet and with enthusiasm starts to get ready for the toss. The guests join in "1, 2, 3....toss" Gwen tosses the bouquet over her shoulder and there is a mad dash for the bouquet but in the end it is her best friend Justine who comes up with it and Gwen couldn't be happier. She truly hopes for Justine that the fairy tale is true...that she will marry her dream man someday soon.

With their time winding down Blake tells Gwen it is time to head to the airport.

"Baby we have to get going if we are going to make our flight on time...paradise awaits!" he says finding his way to her lips

"Come on Cowboy let's go!" she replies returning his kiss

Before exiting Blake thanks everyone for coming "Thank you all so much for joining my lovely bride and me on our special day. This would not have been possible without all of your love and support. We have to be on our way to our honeymoon but Chuck has said that you are all free to stay and enjoy dancing and drinks for as long as you wo!uld like! We will se you all as soon as we get back. Thank you again and we love you all!"

As they exit the back yard and head to the limo they can her the cheers and well wishes..."that was amazing Blakey...thank you for everything today" Gwen says looking at Blake in the back of the limo... "thank you Gwen...you have made me the happiest man alive...I couldn't have asked for a more amazing, beautiful woman to be my wife!" Blake replies kissing her with all of his emotion thrown in as the driver heads to LAX.  
....................................................  
Gwen and Blake stood in the line that was boarding their seven hour flight to Bora Bora. They gave their tickets to the airline attendant and she scanned them before handing them back. They find their seats and get settled in for the long ride. Gwen lifts the arm wrest separating her from Blake. Next thing he knows she is snuggling into his side her head on his chest. 

"Are ya tired sunshine?" He asks wrapping her up in his arms

"Tired but content."

"Did you enjoy today? Was it everything you dreamed of, because it sure was for me."

"It was everything and more Blakey. I'm, like, so excited for us to start this journey together. I know people say 'well you have been living together for a while now' , but to me it's different. Now we belong to each other. Being able to call you my husband is one of the best feelings ever. I meant what I said too, I promise you that I'll be the best wife I can be and make you proud." 

"Gwen darling you already made me proud. You haven't had the easiest past and yet you fought your way through everything and it led you here to me. I'm proud of how hard you fought. I'm proud of how strong you are. I'm proud to be the one who gets to call you my wife and I'm proud to be the one who gets to share a bed with. I love you Gwen more than you could ever know." 

"Mmm I might just know because that's how much I love you." 

Blake ducks down planting his lips firmly on hers. Remembering the other people on the plane, Gwen hesitates but then says fuck it and shoved her tongue in his mouth. For the first twenty minutes of the flight they make out like love sick teenagers. They finally pull apart to catch their breath. 

"Sunshine as much as I don't want to, and believe me I DON'T WANT TO, we need to stop. We are gonna end up taking it too far if we don't. You need to rest some anyway. It's been a long night." 

Gwen pouts but knows he is right so she curls up into and feels herself drift off only to be awoken as the wheels hit down six hours later. Both Blake and Gwen are groggy as they stretch and exit the plane making their way to get their luggage. They find it as it goes around on the baggage claim and take it to the taxi Blake managed to call over to them. Blake knows what honeymoons are for and by the tightness in his pants right now he is ready. He lays his hand on Gwen's thigh slowly bringing his hand further up her leg. When he finally makes contact with her center she releases a moan that he muffles by kissing her. She has been like this since the reception. He slowly teases her getting her ready. As the car pulls up to the house Blake backs off and the pout forming on her face makes him laugh. He leans in to whisper in her ear...

"Don't worry I'm gonna keep you up all night long."


	3. Start Off Right

Blake gets the key card for the place that will be their home for the next week. He takes Gwen's hand as they make there way to the dock leading to their bungalow. It comes equipped with a king size bed, jacuzzi, kitchen, even a small pool just in case they want privacy from the beach and crystal blue ocean that sits outside of their room. As Blake opens the door he tells Gwen to stay put as he places the bags just inside. When he comes back out he picks her up bridle style.

"Ahhh Blakey what are you doing?" she says tossing her head back laughing

"We are starting this honeymoon off right baby!" Blake says leaning down to her lips, slowly sliding his tongue in for the passionate kiss he had been waiting for since the taxi ride

Blake carries Gwen into the bungalow and she is mesmerized but she will have to look later...she and Blake both have only one thing on their minds...make this a most memorable first night married ever.

Blake gets them to the bedroom and slowly lowers Gwen down onto the bed, taking her in. They had both changed into travel worthy clothes before heading to the airport..."Darlin' have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"You have but please don't ever stop!"

Blake leans over her body pulling her up so he can remove her top. He slowly slides her shirt off and unfastens the turquoise blue bra sliding it off her shoulder and tossing it to the side. "Lay back baby and let me love you!" he says with a passion and desire in his eyes so intense Gwen gets lost in them. 

Gwen lies back onto the bed as Blake slowly begins his journey down her body. Man he is one lucky cowboy because he cannot believe that the goddess before him is his wife. He takes her mouth in his pushing his tongue inside exploring her mouth as she lets out a soft moan. Oh lord if she keeps making those sounds this will be over too soon. He begins his decent down the nape of her neck. He knows to take his time in behind her ear...it makes her let out this little giggle that he never tires of. 

Gwen's hands are in his hair playing with his curls the whole time and he wonders if she knows just what that does to him. He can feel himself getting harder by the second because of her hands. He makes his way to her breasts as he teases her nipple with his tongue. "Blake...omg Blake...please don't stop...please." Blake continues his exploration of her breasts taking her right breast into his mouth, while caressing the other with his hand. The sounds coming from Gwen are telling him he doing exactly what she loves. He leaves her breasts and works his way down her stomach. He pauses over her navel darting his tongue around it while glancing up at her with a smile on his face...

"What is it Cowboy?" she asks

"Nothing darlin' you are just gorgeous...those sounds you make are so hot...I just cannot believe you are mine!" he says continuing to explore every inch of her body. 

He starts his decent to her thighs but pauses at her matching panties. He takes the thong into his mouth and slowly removes them with his teeth. Gwen can't take it..."Blake, please Blake, I want you taste me"

"Patience is a virtue darlin' of which you apparently have none tonight...not to worry...I will be right back" he says as he goes back to removing her thong. He quickly removes his clothes and then he begins his accent back to her center leaving a trail of kisses along her legs and inner thighs. Gwen's legs twitch with every kiss. He moves up closer to her center darting his tongue out to move through her moisture.

"Holy shit you are wet baby...you are ready for me aren't you?"

"Babe I have been ready for you since you teased me while taking the garter belt off...now please Blake make me cum!"

"Yes ma'am...your wish is my command!" Blake replies with an intensity in his eyes

He works his tongue through her folds and pushes it into her center as she gasps "oh yes...oh god Blake that feels so good"

Blake moves his tongue in and out as he slowly adds a finger inside her. It causes her to tighten her muscles around him.

He adds a second finger and can sense she is getting close. He moves his fingers in come hither motion knowing just the spot to hit "ahhh Blake that's the spot...right there baby...please don't stop I am so close"

She reaches her hand down to his dick. "Oh my lord you are so hard baby...you are so big....please I need you inside me"

"Gwen darlin' if you keep doing that this will be over way to soon" Blake says removing her hand from his member. He continues his assault on her clit and he can sense she is ready...one, two more thrusts with his fingers and tongue and he can taste her in his mouth. Gwen cums with an intensity he has never experienced before. Her back arches off of the bed as she screams his name "AHHHHH Blake!!!!" she screams as she fucks his face. He doesn't slow down, riding out her orgasm. When she comes down from her high he lines himself up with her center slowly pushing himself in giving her time to adjust.

"Holy shit Baby...you are so tight!"

"Blake...babe...you need to move....you feel so good right now!"

Blake doesn't waste any time...he starts to move slowly in and out of her soaking in the feeling of himself deep inside of this gorgeous woman he calls his wife. He can feel himself grow bigger and harder inside her if that is even possible...he feels like he could explode right now but he tamps the urge down to make Gwen's experience last longer. This is all about her. She begs him for more..

"Blakey please...harder...faster...please...I am going to cum again" she says through deep breathes

"I am right there with you darlin'...I am ready when you are...cum with me baby girl..cum with me!" Blake groans out..speeding up and pounding into her harder just like she asked.

"OMG Blake yes...I'm about to cum babe!"

"Cum for me darlin'...let go...let go Gwen!"

Just as he says it he can feel her clench around him and he is as done as she is...he can feel her juices surrounding him "oooooohhh babe...oooo I'm cumming..." and that's all it takes. He thrusts into her one last time screaming her name "Ahhhhhh....Gwennnn!" "Oh my god..Gwen darlin'...oh..." he is almost speechless as he collapses on top of her. "God you are the most beautiful thing when you climax baby...I could watch you all day...all night. That was the most amazing, out of body experience ever Gwen...God I love you!"

"Blake...it has never been like this with anyone. You make my body feel and do things I have never experienced before...it is breathtaking...I love you handsome!" 

Blake slowly slides out of Gwen and rolls to the side moving her to her favorite position on his chest... "How about a little nap darlin' before I wake you again for round 2? Because baby if you think that's all I've got you are sadly mistaken..I promised all night and I meant it!"

"I'm game if you are Blakey!" she says as she closes her eyes for a quick nap...although she isn't sure she will be able to sleep knowing that there is more amazing love making in her future...she can't get enough of this man and she plans to take full advantage of this honeymoon  
.................................................  
Gwen begins to stir from the light shining in her eyes. She snuggles into Blake more if that's even possible. She smiles at the soreness of her muscles and the fact that she is still naked on top of Blake. She nuzzles her nose in the crook of his neck trying to wake him but he is out cold. So she raises up and rubs his chest shaking him slightly. 

"Blakey.....Blakey" 

He groans and tightens his grip on her. Gwen can't help but laugh. "Hey no laughing and no getting up yet." 

"But Blakey I'm hungry." 

"What time is it?" 

"It's 11 o'clock." 

"Shit yeah we should get up and get moving. How about we call for some room service and eat on the balcony here." 

"That sounds amazing babe."

After retrieving the menu and picking the medley they wanted for breakfast, they put the big fluffy robes on to wait. Blake sits on the couch turning the tv on. He expects Gwen to sit next to him and chill while waiting for breakfast, however Gwen has other plans. She sits down in his lap blocking his view of the tv but considering her plan of what to do instead, he is perfectly ok with it. They start with sweet simple kisses that quickly heat to a make out. Gwen repositions herself so she is straddling Blake. She begins to grind on his lap awakening his sleeping member. It doesn't take long for her to get him completely hard and ready to go. He lines himself up at her center and begins to push inside her. 

"Oh my god Blake! Stop stop stop!" She yells clearly in pain. Blake stops and pulls himself back out of her.

"What's wrong Gwen? Did I hurt you? Gwen Baby talk to me. Are you ok?" She is trying to catch her breath unable to answer right away. 

"I'm ok" she musters trying compose herself. Blake sits there helpless, concern sketched all over his face. It's once her breathing evens out and she relaxes into his embrace that the tears begin to fall. 

"Gwen baby talk to me." 

"I'm so sorry. After all we did last, I'm just really sore. It really hurt. I'm sorry." Tears run down her face as she moves to get up, but there is no way Blake is letting her run away from this. So he grabs her pulling her back into him where she buries her face in his chest. 

"Gwen darling there is absolutely nothing to be sorry about. Last night was amazing baby."

"Yes there is. We are on our honeymoon and after one night I disappoint you already." she moves to walk away again but he holds her in place

"Gwen baby where is this coming from? You have not disappointed me at all. Damn you have made my dreams come true. I have never had a night so full of passion, hunger, and love. I'm not disappointed in fact I'm rather proud of myself." He grins trying to pull her smile out

"When I was with him, he was so rough with me and after two rounds I would be so sore but he didn't care. He said I didn't love him if we didn't continue. He told me that I was bad in bed and that I really knew how to kill the mood."

"Gwen why didn't you tell me? You are nothing short of the perfect lover in bed. I don't even understand how he could say that. Hey look at me. You are my wife only your and my opinion of how our love making is matters. That bastard was just that, a bastard. He wouldn't know what good love making is. You are mine and I'm telling you that you are perfect." 

He pulls her into his chest again where she buries her face. He rubs up and down her tiny back trying to rid her of the last bit of nerves. If Blake had known this part when that asshole was running his mouth at the restaurant he would have hit him. It is one thing to be controlling and a bastard but what he did to her was in Blake's mind abusive and he would spend the rest of his life showing Gwen just how amazing she is. There was a knock on the door followed by "room service". Gwen crawled out of Blake's lap as he got up to get the door and their food. 

Once they were sitting at the table eating, Blake needed Gwen to know he would never do anything like her ex. He need her to know that the way things are now is how they will always be. 

"Gwen baby." 

"Blakey" 

"I wasn't to hard or rough last night was I?" 

"Omg Blake no. I didn't mean to make you think that. We just got kinda carried away." She laughs "with being sick and all I haven't had that much sex in one night in a LONG time. I wouldn't change a thing though. It was literally the best night of my life." 

"Ok but you have to promise me something. If you ever are uncomfortable or I'm hurting you, you have to promise me you will tell me. I can't handle it if I hurt you, ok?" 

"I promise Blakey" she reaches up now to caress his stubble "Thank you. I love you so much ALWAYS."

"I love you too sunshine ALWAYS!"


	4. Sun, Sand, and Sensuality

After breakfast that morning they make their way down to the beach. Gwen got dressed in the bathroom putting her cover-up on so Blake had to wait till they were on the beach to see her white string bikini. When they get to the spot of their choice on the beach Gwen spreads her towel out while Blake put up the umbrella. 

"Blakey will you help me put my sun tan lotion on?" She asks with a devilish smirk. She knows exactly what this is gonna do to him and she wants to make him squirm 

"Of course sunshine." He says turning around to see her taking her cover-up off revealing the skimpy white bathing suit.

"Holy shit Gwen." He says staring at her and drinking her figure in. "You are absolutely beautiful but you know you're playing with fire." 

"Glad you like what you see cowboy." She say slightly shaking her butt for him to see "Now how about my lotion." 

Blake grabs the bottle instructing her to lay on her stomach. He starts at her neck working his way down her back. Then he moves to her calfs working his way up her legs. By the time he reaches her partially covered butt cheeks he has Gwen breathing heavy and she even elicits a moan. Then he pulls his hands away. 

"Alright sunshine you can handle the front right." 

"That was evil Blake Shelton. You did that on purpose!" 

"Ahh just as you bought and wore that little white number you have on." 

"Touché cowboy touché ." 

Gwen settles on the towel after lathering her front. Blake not one to want to layout for sun sits under the umbrella with his guitar.

"Blakey sing something." 

"Hmmmm let me see..." 

He starts a melody that Gwen is familiar with but can't place until he starts singing.

"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape  
I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape"

Gwen rolls to her back as she busts out laughing.

"What?" Blake says faking being offended by her reaction to his song choice. "Are you laughing at my song choice?" He says continuing the playful behavior 

"Yes Blakey yes I am." She says as the laughing subsides. She rolls back onto her stomach settling before saying "play something off the album you are recording when you go to Nashville." 

"Ok hmmmmm" Blake thinks for a minute before starting a melody Gwen knows she has never heard but loves it already

"My oh my, you're so good-looking  
Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends  
But I've not tasted all your cooking  
Who are you when I'm not looking?

Do you pour a little something on the rocks?  
Slide down the hallway in your socks?  
When you undress, do you leave a path?  
Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath?"

"Blakey I love that! It's for sure gonna be a hit!" 

"You think? I really hope so." 

Gwen gets up from her place on the towel and walks over to him sitting in his lap.

"I do babe. You don't give yourself enough credit. You're an amazing man, I'm more than blessed to be able to call you my husband." Tears begin to roll down her cheeks and he reaches up to wipe them away before she continues. "You have spent so much time rebuilding me their hasn't been that much time for fixing you. I will spend the rest of our lives telling you how amazing you are. Blake you stayed in LA for me. You left your home and your family behind to take care of me. Without you I truly believe I wouldn't be here. Before you I didn't know what real love was. I didn't know that a love like this could even exist in this world but Blake I love you so much." 

"Hey don't cry baby please. I love you ALWAYS." 

"ALWAYS" 

She leans in placing her lips on his. 

........................................  
As they return to their bungalow from their day on the beach Blake pulls Gwen to him right inside the front door. He grinds his hips into hers and leans down to her ear whispering...

"Why don't you join me in the shower...we can help each other get the sand off?" he pulls away slightly to see the mischievous expression on Gwen's face matches his,

"I love the way you think husband of mine!" Gwen replies as she sways her hips in the most sensual manner. 

She tosses Blake a look over her shoulder sending a message with her eyes that tell him he better follow her right now because she is not waiting for him. Blake adjusts his growing member a bit so he can manage to catch up to her as she makes her way to the bathroom. The en-suite is a stunning open air design with a large square soaking tub overlooking the ocean. The shower is a large walk-in shower just off the doorway with multiple shower heads throughout and a seat in the corner. Even though it over looks the ocean, the deck provides a sense of privacy, however in their current lustful state Blake and Gwen could care less. All they want is the other and everything they have to give.

As they walk into the en-suite Blake watches as Gwen carefully removes the hair tie holding her into a pony tail. She had been so self-conscience of her hair when some of it fell out but now that it was coming back she didn't miss an opportunity to admire it, thankful she had survived...survived to meet this amazing man she calls her husband. Blake walks up behind her and takes a hold of her hips. He pulls her back slightly letting her know just what she is capable of doing to him. He takes the brush from the counter and he runs it through her hair because he knows it makes it easier for her to wash it that way. He places the brush back on the counter and moves his hand up to the back of her neck. He slowly unties the top of her white bikini removing it for her swiftly. Blake turns Gwen to face him and slowly removes her bottoms and carefully places both pieces on the vanity counter.

Blake turns the water on setting it to just the right temperature. While they await the warm water he takes Gwen's face into his hands and pulls her in for a kiss so passionate she cannot help but moan into it and cant her hips forward into Blake's.

"You still have your swim trunks on Cowboy...let me rectify that problem" Gwen says, fire in her eyes and she take a hold of the waist of his trunks and slowly removes them dropping them on the floor. He never ceases to amaze her...Blake may not be ripped per se but dammit if he isn't ruggedly handsome. He is toned from his hard work on the ranch, his chest hairs are salt and pepper just as his hair is turning, and don't get her started on his scruff. She was never one for men with facial hair but hell if it didn't do things to her when he went down on her. If that didn't make him even more sexy than she didn't know what did. She grazed her hands over Blakes dick as she carefully ran her hands up his enter body finally landing on his chest.

Blake took Gwen's hand and led her under the shower heads turning her so her back was to his chest. He took the shampoo and gently massaged it into her hair. Gwen's moans let him know she was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing and he grinned with satisfaction. As he started to wash her body his urges could not be tamped down anymore. Gwen could feel him behind her and dammit if it didn't feel amazing and he hadn't done anything yet. She turned into him, lowered her hand to his growing member and began to stroke.

"Darlin' you don't have to do that for me...let me take care of you!" Blake said not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

"Babe please...let me do this...you are always putting me first when we make love...let me love you first this time..PLEASE BLAKE?!"

Gwen slowly walked him back to the seat in the corner and pushed his shoulders down. She dropped carefully to her knees, watching him the entire time. She had seen desire in his eyes before but this was on a whole other level. She was guessing that no one had ever done this for him before. She ran her hands down his body until she reached his dick. She slowly took a hold of him gently with one hand and ran her tongue over the tip, licking the drops of pre-cum that were already there. She began to massage his balls while she lowered her mouth over him and that is when she heard a sound come from Blake she had never heard "ooooo...ooooo God baby....ooooo..please do not stop...don't stop baby!" She rocked her head up and down keeping a steady pace. Blake laid back, eyes closed just trying to remain as composed as possible but it wasn't working. His wife was doing things to him with her mouth that were indescribable. Before he knew it he could sense himself reaching the edge as he said to Gwen...

"Baby please...I am so close...please Gwen"

Gwen relaxed her jaw, took him even deeper in her mouth and Blake lost it...he screamed out her name "Gwennn...oh my god baby I'm cumming.." spilling his seed in her mouth. He thought he was turned on before but the sight of her swallowing everything he released did him in. When she released him from her mouth he quickly stood on his shaky legs and pinned Gwen against the glass wall of the shower. He didn't care what he had to do to get hard again because he needed her now.

Gwen was so wet, so ready for Blake but she knew he would need help getting hard again so quickly. She took him in her hands and began pumping with fervor. Before long he was hard again and Blake took his mouth off of Gwen's and looked deep into her eyes as he said

"Baby what you just did for me was so beautiful...no one has ever done that for me; but now it is my turn to take you to the edge. But darlin' please tell me if I am hurting you at all okay?"

"Blake it's okay I promise I will tell you..now please get inside of me!"

Blake spun Gwen around again so her back was to his chest. He placed her hands up on the shower wall as he guided himself into her from behind. Her folds were so wet...not from the shower, but from the arousal she had been feeling this whole time. The new position they were trying brought her a new sense of pleasure that was on an epic level. Blake was hitting spots in her never touched before. He started off slowly pumping in and out of her while he placed his hand around her front and began rubbing her clit, hoping the sensation from both angles would provide more pleasure. He thrust in and out of her circling his finger on her center the whole time. Gwen was crying out in pleasure; screaming Blake's name and moaning every time he hit her g spot. 

Blake placed kisses along her neck and on her ear as he whispered to his wife "does this feel good baby...are you okay?"

Gwen replied through quickened breathes "oh god yes Blake...please Blake...harder please"

Blake quickened his pace and thrust a bit harder as he could feel himself reaching his second orgasm in a few minutes. Gwen leaned her head back telling Blake "right there babe...I am close...so close...right there"

1, 2, 3 more thrusts and that is all it took...Blake and Gwen both came at the same time...him spilling his seed into her as he felt her juices covering him. Blake was amazed at how every time was better than the last if that's even possible. They cried out each other's names and when they came down from their high Blake held onto Gwen as her legs shook below her. He washed her up again and she returned the favor. As they stepped out the shower Blake handed her a towel and they dried each other off. He pulled Gwen into him saying to her softly...

"That is the most breathtaking, erotic, romantic love making I have ever experienced baby. What you did was amazing..."

"Blake I don't know how we do it but I swear every time is better than the last"

"My sentiments exactly darlin"

"I love you babe!"

"I love you baby...now let's get ready for our dinner I have planned"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us if your still enjoying we want to know!


	5. Jealous

Blake helps Gwen step out of the car. As they make their way into the restaurant Blake bypasses the check in. Gwen looks at him as if to say "what are you doing?" And he just smiles back leading her through the restaurant. It's not until the reach the door to the deck that she realizes what's going on. The deck is completely void of all but one round table set for two. The deck is lit largely by the moon with the help of some candles. Gwen turns to Blake who has the proudest look on his face. 

"Blakey you did all this? How?" 

"A good man never reveals his sources." He says looking very satisfied with his work

Gwen reaches to him wrapping her arms around his neck. He straightens up lifting her feet off the ground. He is still inches taller than her even with her stiletto heels on. He places her back down gently and grabs her hand leading them to the table. He pulls out her chair and pushes her in. As they settle the waiter brings out a bottle of wine pouring each a glass. They place their order and enjoy their wine and each others company.

"I feel like you are so far away cowboy." 

"Me too darlin. Let's rectify that" he says moving his chair next to hers so they are both looking out over the water

"Gwen baby would you mind if I ask you a question?" 

"No babe go ahead." 

"Do you remember the other day when we were talking about kids and you mentioned about splitting our time between Oklahoma and California?" 

"Yeah of course I do....something on your mind about it?" 

"Were you serious baby?" 

Gwen catches on now knowing where all of his nerves were coming from. She angles herself to face Blake more than the table; grabbing his hand with hers and lacing her fingers with his. 

"Yeah babe. I'm not staying in LA while your in Oklahoma. We're together forever now babe. Not to mention I don't think I could handle being away from you for extended periods of time like that." 

Blake leans in planting a kiss on Gwen's lips. This isn't a sweet type of kiss. This kiss is meant to convey a total love and devotion to the other. Gwen can't stand it anymore. She pushes herself way from the table and motions for him to do the same. She turns to him and sits in his lap. His arms wrap around her waist holding her to him. 

"So we are gonna spend winters in LA and summer in Oklahoma. What about your job baby?" 

"I already talked to chuck about it. Summers I'm gonna work remotely. I was thinking if there is room at the ranch we could move the studio stuff in the LA house to the ranch. As much as I love it I don't really need a studio at home in LA now. We could set up a smart TV in there too so I can do video calls with the office." 

"You don't know how happy this makes me. I was really dreading having to be separated for big chunks of time like that." 

"No way Blakey. It's you and me ALWAYS." 

Both smile at each other like love sick teenagers. Never in a million years had either expected to be in this position, but neither would change a thing. Gwen rests her head on Blake's chest while they look out over the water. 

"I wish we never had to leave. I love it here." 

"I do too sunshine. We can always come back sometime." 

"Yeah I would really like that." 

"Hey you remember my friend Luke who brought Betty out to LA" 

"Yeah of course. I made the best impression on him from the floor." 

"Gwen that wasn't your fault." He says giving her a stern look. "Anyways he started dating this girl right after I moved to LA with you. They are getting pretty serious and he wants us to meet her and see what we think." 

"Aww that would be fun we could on a double date!" 

"Sounds perfect baby." 

Just then the waiter brings out their dishes and they go to eating. 

"Blakey?" 

"What's up sunshine?" 

"So I was thinking, since we are keeping a house in LA, that maybe we could go house shopping and get like an actual house that we can decorate and stuff." 

"You don't like the town house?" 

"I don't mind the town house. Its just that as of right now if we wanted to adopt a baby we don't have room. With your family in Oklahoma we need a guest room or two in order for them to stay with us." 

"You make a good point. Yeah we can start looking when we get home. Gwen I know having kids is a raw subject, but when are you thinking you want to start that process? It takes a while once you start the process until you actually have a baby in your arms."

"Yeah it does so maybe we can start it in a couple months. That gives us time as a married couple before diving into sleepless nights and crazy amounts of diapers." She chuckles but notices the nervous tension that invades his body

"Yeah I'm kind of scared of having such a tiny little child that I'm responsible to take care of. I mean they are totally dependent on us for survival. It's my job to take care of you and our children. What if I suck at it?" 

"Blake you love me right?" He nods his head yes. "And when we find a baby to adopt you will love that baby right?" And again he nods "then you don't have to worry. I'm sure we will make mistakes, all parents do. I've seen you with your niece and nephew, and even my niece. So trust me when I tell you that you will be an amazing dad one day." 

Blake leans over feeling the need to have his lips on hers. She returns the kiss melting into him. The rest of the dinner they tell some childhood stories and spend the evening enjoying being a normal couple. 

..........................................................  
They wake the next morning in post-coital bliss because this is their honeymoon after all and Blake did say he was going to keep her busy the entire time. As Blake turns to his wife and he cannot help but smile. He is still amazed at the fact that Gwen, as beautiful on the inside and out as she is, agreed to be his wife. He feels like the luckiest man in the world. He places a kiss on her temple and begins to wake her up...

"Gwen...Gwen baby...time to get up."

"What time is it babe?"

"It is time to go SNORKELING!!!!" he says like a nine year old on a sugar rush

"Really Blakey...we are going to go snorkeling?"

"Well yeah if we get up we are...I thought you might like to go swim around and see some tropical fish" he says smiling at Gwen, dimples and all.

"So cool...babe...what are you waiting for let's get our suits on and go!!!" Gwen says enthusiastically to Blake while jumping up from the bed.

As they walk down to the beach they spot a man with snorkeling gear...Blake turns to Gwen and says "oh hey I think that is the guy that is taking us snorkeling...come on Sunshine" and he takes Gwen's hand and leads the way. As they approach the man he looks up at them and greets both Blake and Gwen.

"Ia Ora Na (yo-rah-nah)" he says as he shakes Blake and Gwen's hands, lingering a bit with Gwen.

"Ummm hello" Blake replies "we scheduled a snorkeling session today...are you the one guiding us?"

"Yes Sir...my name is Arana" the man says

Gwen looks at him and says "that is a unique name what does it mean?"

"Well ma'am" he says flashing his big smile at her "it is the polynesian name for Alan and it means 'handsome'."

Blake looks from the guide to Gwen and says "oh how ironic" as sarcastically as he can. Gwen turns to Blake with a puzzled look that says 'what is going on here'?

The guide gives them instructions as to how to operate all of the equipment, what to expect in the ocean, and what to stay away from like some corral reef, etc. When he was finished explaining they made their way to the water. Blake and Gwen walked hand in hand as they waded further into the water looking down to see fish all around. Gwen was in awe with what she was seeing and she hadn't yet begun to snorkel.

"Babe look at that pretty blue fish right there...it looks the one from that movie...'Finding Nemo'.." Gwen says laughing as she tosses her head back.

Blake is not paying attention the fish yet because he is again taken aback by Gwen's beauty. She is in a black bikini today and oh lord if it isn't doing things to him. But, Blake just thinks about trucks and hunting to tamp down the desire so they can enjoy their day in the water.

As they begin snorkeling Blake and Gwen are constantly pointing out the various fish to each other. There are so many different colors and types of fish that both of them cannot seem to get enough of the experience. As the day progresses the guide comes over to check on them; however, he doesn't seem to be overly concerned with Blake...it is Gwen he is ogling. 

Arana swims up to Gwen and gestures for her to surface and she does so not knowing what he wants. Blake in turn surfaces from a little ways away and watches the exchange.

"Umm yes did you need something? Did I do something wrong?" Gwen inquires

"Oh no nothing at all...I just wanted to tell you that you are really beautiful!"

"Oh ok..umm...well thank you" Gwen says hesitantly

Blake looks on slack-jawed because he literally cannot believe this man is totally hitting on his wife right in front of him. He swims over towards Gwen as the buff guide reaches out for Gwen...

"Umm excuse me...but what's your problem man?" Blake says as he moves closer to Arana.

The guide looks at him and says "nothing sir..just admiring how beautiful your companion is!" He states matter-of-factly.

"Look man...I don't know who you think you are...but that is my wife, not just any companion and I don't take kindly to you blatantly hitting on her; right in front of me as a matter of fact!!"

"Look I was just admiring a beautiful woman bro..." the guide says puffing his chest out at Blake

"Ok dude...look" Blake says standing tall, right up in the guide's face "I don't know about how you were raised but where I come from when we can clearly see someone is with another person we do not take it upon ourselves to hit on them and try to 'pick them up' and we sure as hell don't touch another man's wife! Now we can forget this happened and we walk away now or if you want to continue this we can finish this man to man!" 

Gwen steps in at this point finally coming out of the daze she was in not having ever seen this side of Blake and says 

"Babe...I am a bit tired from all the swimming and exploring how about we head back to the room?" Gwen says giving Blake a smile that tells him she only has eyes for him.

"Yeah okay darlin...let's go!"

As they walk up to the beach Blake lets Gwen walk ahead of him a bit as he stops next to the guide who is picking up the equipment. He squats to his level because let's be real Blake is taller than most people...and says to him 

"We are going to be around for a few more days so I suggest you do not try to approach my wife in my presence or otherwise...is that understood?"

"uhhhhh..ummm...yes sir...I am sorry sir...it won't happen again sir!" Arana stutters

Blake catches up to Gwen and she asks him what he said...he tells her that he told the guide to stay away from her and Gwen stops walking, pulling Blake into her. Her lips find his and she explores his mouth in a passionate kiss showing Blake there is no other man for her but him.

"Blakey I am sorry for what he did back there in the water. He caught me off guard. I thought I was doing something wrong and when he made that comment I wasn't sure how to react; but what you did...I have never seen that side to you and I have to say...THAT WAS HOT!"

Blake smiles down at Gwen capturing her mouth once more, lets out one of those full belly laughs of his and says

"Oh really baby...well...all I did was make sure he knew that nobody messes with my girl and if they try they have to go through me first because I am not letting you go ever. Oh, and for the record...you and this little bikini of yours...HOT!!!"


	6. Interrupted

Breakfast was enjoyed on the deck off of the bedroom overlooking the water.  Blake ordered some fruits and oatmeal for Gwen while he had some bacon and eggs.  They both have this look in their eyes like they want to say something but neither is willing to start.  Finally Blake breaks the ice...

"Baby..umm..."

"What is it babe?"

"I just have to tell you again that yesterday...the shower...oh my lord..baby you were amazing!" Blake says with a sort of playful, half smirk 

"Me?  You were amazing...I am telling you babe..each time is better than the last!" she says as she leans over the table to steal a kiss.  "So what is the plan for today babe?"

"Well darlin I rented us a beach cabana so we can have a bit of privacy down there this morning.  It shouldn't be too hot yet and I thought we could just relax for a bit...maybe even eat lunch there.  Does that sound okay?" Blake asks shyly

"That sounds like a plan babe...I could do for some relaxing." she says as she begins to clear the table and place the plates on the room service cart.

After cleaning up and showering, Blake and Gwen head to the beach.  They find the cabana they are renting for the day.  Right now it looks like a shade tent but the side walls all roll down for added privacy.  Blake lowers the bamboo style walls and helps Gwen place everything inside.  They had an eventful evening so both of them are definitely all for some down time.

Blake places their towels on the provided chair...he had requested a double beach lounger.  He takes Gwen's hand and guides her to lay down on her stomach.  

"Whatcha doing Blakey?"she asks

"I thought you might like a little massage baby!" he says...desire dripping from his words

"ooooo....yes please...I would love one" she says thankful for this man of hers

Blake rubs the lotion into his hands to warm it up for her and he begins to rub her lower back.  As he works his hands over her shoulders and back down again he decides he needs to remove the bikini top she has...turquoise blue today.  Man when did she get all of these suits.  He works his hands all over her back getting any kinks out she may have had.  After about 15 minutes he decided to move to her legs.  He starts on her calves and moves his way up to her thighs.  Blake turns to make sure the entry to the cabana is closed and he goes to remove her bikini bottoms.  Gwen has dozed off from the massage so Blake decides he wants to be a bit adventurous.

Blake works his hand up across her butt...oh that is a nice butt he thinks to himself.  He rubs lotion all over her butt and back down her legs.  Suddenly Gwen feels him moving back up to her back as he straddles her legs.  It dawns on her that she can feel something hard and it is most definitely Blake.

"Babe...what are you doing? she asks

"Nothing baby why?"

"Umm that is not nothing...I know nothing and that is definitely not it...what gives?"

Blake flips her over in the chair so he is now straddling her center, hovering over her body.  He still has his trunks on but Gwen can tell he wants to make love.  

"Baby..you are so gorgeous."  Blake says with so much desire in his eyes they are even more blue than normal.  He leans down and places a long, slow kiss on her lips.  "Gwen...baby...I need you!"

"Blakey we are on a public beach...I don't know" she hesitates

"Gwen baby...I promise no one will see us and if we are really quite, which may be harder than we think, they won't hear us...please baby...I need you now!" he pleas impatiently

"What the hell...make love to me babe!"

He stand up and Gwen leans forward to remove his swim trunks.  He definitely needs Gwen by the look of his dick.  She cannot believe how big he is nor how amazing he makes her feel.

Blake leans down to kiss her lips and he teases her center with the tip of his dick.  He can tell she is already wet but he wants to take his time; making sure he never hurts her.  

"Blake stop teasing babe and get inside of me...I may have dozed off but I am wide awake now" Gwen says smirking at Blake.

He slowly enters her giving her time to adjust to him.  She will never tire of the feeling of Blake inside her.  It is like they were made for each other.  Blake slowly starts to thrust in and out of Gwen.  Rocking his hips in a steady, sensual rhythm.  He can already tell she is climbing her way to her climax and the more he rocks into her the more she squeezes against him and digs her nails into his back.  

"You are going to leave marks baby if you keep scratching" he says

"Good then everyone will know you are mine" she replies "now a little harder please!"

Blake does as she requests and pounds into her a bit harder, picking up the pace a bit more as he goes.

"Babe...oh god yes...right there" Gwen says quietly

"Is that good baby...you like that...what about this too?" he says as he circles his finger all over her clit while thrusting inside of her.

"Oh fuck Blake...shit babe...don't stop...I am so close!" 

"That's my girl"  Blake says trying to remain as quiet as possible "come on baby...come on..."

"Ahh...shit Blake..please babe a little harder" Gwen begs

Blake adjusts his angle just a little and slams back into her again and he can sense it.  Gwen's body is beginning to tense.  She is really close.  He knows because she gets this look in her eyes and she is gritting her teeth to try to remain quiet.

"Come on Gwen..cum for me...cum with me baby...I am right there with you!"

"You're with me babe...I am so close..almost babe...I can feel it"

Blake thrusts in and out a few more times, caressing her breast and taking her mouth with his and that is all it takes.  Gwen is clenching around him her juices flowing into him as he spills his seed into her.  Blake doesn't let up on the kiss because it is the only thing keeping her quiet.

As they both come down from their high, he lowers himself carefully next to Gwen; half on half off of her and looks deep into her eyes.

"That was beautiful baby...amazing!  I just can't get enough of you Gwen...I love you baby!  ALWAYS!"

Gwen looks up into those baby blues of Blake's "Blake I will never get enough of you babe...I love you too...ALWAYS!"    
             
                                                       ........................................  
Blake and Gwen sit under an umbrella enjoying a picnic lunch they had packed. After their escapade this morning they decided spending the rest of the day on the beach relaxing would be a good idea. 

"Gwen have I told you how beautiful you are?" 

"Only a million times husband of mine, but don't stop." She says with a grin

"We are one heck of a pair, wife." 

"That we are." Gwen says before popping a grape in her mouth

Suddenly Blake's cell phone rings. He picks it up looking at the name of the caller. 

"It's my mom baby. Is it ok with you if I answer?" They had tried to set a rule to not be on their phones so they could fully enjoy each other and their trip.

"Of course, answer her babe." 

Blake accepts the call as a sudden feeling that something is wrong washes over him.

"Hello" 

"Baby boy hi. I miss you." 

"I miss ya to mom. What's up?" 

"I called to to get instructions from you. There are lines of storms coming through in a few days. They say they can almost guarantee serious weather." 

"Great. What kinda of serious are we talking thunderstorms or tornadoes?"

"There have been five tornadoes documented within the storm system already." 

Blake lowers his head placing it in his hand, rubbing his forehead. They deal with tornadoes all the time in Oklahoma but normally he is there to get the house and barn ready. 

"Alright let me make some plans and see what can be done. I'll call you back." 

"Ok baby boy I'm sorry to lay this on you right now." 

"It's ok mom it's not your fault. I'll get back to ya. Love you."

"Love you too" 

Blake hangs up the phone and sighs. 

"Is everything ok babe? That didn't sound like a good call." 

"There are storms going through Tishomingo with a high chance of tornadoes touching down and the ranch needs to be prepared for it. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't leave the animals there. Maybe I can call Luke but I'm not sure he can do it all alone. Maybe he has another friend he could get to help." Blake is running through options. He is so focused he doesn't even hear Gwen. 

"Blake" 

"Blake!" She says cupping his cheek in her hand making him look at her

"Hey sorry I'm trying to figure out what to do." 

"We go pack, that's what we do." 

"What?"

"We go pack and catch the next flight out of here we can. Can you call Luke and see if he can pick us up at the airport?"

"Gwen what are you saying?" Blake is wearing a look of pure shock. The fact that she would give up her time on the honeymoon to take care of his ranch blows his mine. "You would leave our honeymoon to go to Oklahoma so I can get my ranch taken care of?" 

"Our ranch Blake. Your home is my home now don't you see; wherever you are is home. Now call Luke." 

Blake is in awe of this woman he calls his wife. He picks up his phone and calls his buddy. He takes ten minutes convincing Luke this was Gwen's idea and they just need him to pick them up in Oklahoma City. He tells Blake he will be there but that Caroline is gonna come cause they are supposed to be spending the evening together. Blake thanks him hanging up. 

"Your sure you're ok with this Gwen?" 

"Yes Blakey I'm positive. We can come back here but if the ranch gets messed up, it will take a lot more work to get back." 

"I love you so much Gwen. You truly are an amazing women." 

Blake leans in kissing Gwen. He calls his mom on their way back up to the hotel and tells her they are coming to Oklahoma. The next call placed is to the airline changing their tickets to the flight leaving at four. They rush as it's a tight squeeze to get there in time but they succeed and make it to their flight. Once they are are settled in their seats Blake wraps Gwen in his arms while she curls into him, both knowing they need to sleep because there won't be much of that once they get to the ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If updates don't happen every I apologize. I'm on vacation on an island and power does go out sometimes. I will try to make sure I do


	7. Sounds of the night

As the plane touches down Blake wakes slowly; acclimating himself to his surroundings again.  He glances down at Gwen and places a soft, sweet kiss on the top of her head. 

"Gwen...Gwen baby you gotta wake up" he says quietly not wanting to startle her.

As Gwen begins to stir she asks Blake where they are..."babe are we in Oklahoma already...why'd you wake me?"

"Yes darlin; we are about to touch down at the airport" he replies taking her hand in his as she begins to sit up and really wake up completely wiping the sleep from her eyes.

The plane makes its descent through the rain and lands safely on the runway.  Blake texts Luke to let him know that they are on their way to baggage claim and to just meet them at the curb.  Blake takes Gwen's hand and leads her through the airport.  When they get to baggage claim they wait for their bags at the carousel.  Blake grabs their bags and leads Gwen to the curbside pick up to find Luke.  As they walk outside Luke spots Blake...because he is extremely tall so how could he not spot him?  Luke honks to get their attention and he hops out to help Blake with the bags.

"Hey buddy how was the flight?"  Luke asks

"It was good buddy...just really long" Blake replies "how's my ranch?"

"Well let's get your wife and the bags in the truck and we will talk on the way." Luke says

"Gwen darlin climb up here in the back so you can get sleep on the ride to Tish okay baby? " Blake says while helping Gwen up into the truck. 

Blake climbs up into the passenger seat and Luke pulls away from the curb and heads away from the airport. They reach the highway and  begin their two hour drive to Tishomingo.  As they travel through the back roads of Oklahoma Blake leans back to check on Gwen who is fast asleep in the back seat.  He then turns to Luke...

"Buddy I can't thank you enough for holding down the ranch until we could get here and for coming to pick us up." Blake says thankful he has such a great friend

"Hey man it's all good...that's what friends are for...even if your a putz!"  Luke says letting out a quiet laugh so as to not wake Gwen "Nah man I am just kidding...you know I love ya buddy!"

"So what's been happening with the storms?" Blake inquires

"Well there have been strings of back to back thunderstorms throughout the regions and even some twisters touching down in some locations.  According to your mom the big storm is approaching Ada as we speak so that is why she called you because this storm is one that had twisters hit down already." Luke informed Blake

"Damn Luke, I haven't called my mom yet!" Blake says regretfully

"Hey bud it's ok she told me to have you call when we got to the ranch and that she is okay.  The Mikes, Luke said with a smile, made sure her house and Endy's were her buckled down and secure yesterday before the storms could get any closer!"

"Okay man thank you again...I will call when we get settled in."  Blake said settling back in for the remainder of the drive.  After a while they approached the ranch.  As they pulled up and parked Blake went to the back to wake Gwen.

"Baby wake up...wake up Gwen we are here" he said while gently tapping her legs.  Gwen came to waking slowly and sat up stretching.

"Blake I will get y'alls bags while you help Gwen into the house.  Then I will find Caroline." Luke said

It was mid evening when they arrived and Luke found Caroline securing the barn after ensuring all of the animals were in there and safe.  "Babe, babe...we're back." he said as he walked up to her wrapping her in his arms.  "Baby, hey, where are Gwen and Blake?"  she asked.   "Blake is showing Gwen the house while I came to find you....come on we need to help secure all of the windows and buckle down for the night.  Blake asked us to stay because he doesn't want us out in the storm and I agree."  Luke added taking her hand and leading her to the house.

When they got to the house Gwen was found in the kitchen with a cup of tea and Blake had already begun getting boards together for the windows.  "Hey Gwen...good to see you... I'd like you to meet my better half,  Caroline?"  Luke said approaching the counter.  " Hey Luke...." she says greeting him with a hug "hello Caroline it is a pleasure to meet you finally" she says shaking her hand. 

"Nice to meet you Gwen... Luke has told me told much about you... the pleasure is mine" Caroline replies while shaking Gwen's hand in return.  Blake walks in and asks Luke to join him so they can get the windows boarded up.

"Hey buddy can stop flirting with the ladies long enough to come help me finish up the windows?"  Blake joked.  "Shut up man...I am not flirting...okay maybe I am but only with Caroline" Luke replies with a smile.  "Gwen darlin you think maybe you and Caroline can throw together some soup and sandwiches for all of us so we can eat when we are done?  You must be starving after that flight." Blake asks placing a kiss on her temple.

"Yeah Blakey we can do that just show me where everything is real quick please." Gwen asks throwing him that smile that makes him melt.  When Luke and Blake head out Gwen and Caroline make some food exchanging small talk while they work.  Before long the men are back inside and everything has been secured.  The four friends sit down and eat their meal in silence; not because they have nothing to say but simply because they are all exhausted from such a long day.

"Well buddy thanks again for your help.  I am going to take my gorgeous wife upstairs to get some rest; you should do the same...it could be a rough night!"  Blake says to Luke.  All four head to their respective rooms and get ready for the incoming storm that will most likely keep them awake all night.  Blake and Gwen get changed and climb into the big king sized bed in the master bedroom.  Gwen lays on Blake's chest and before she knows it she is sound asleep snuggled into her husband.  Blake lies there half awake knowing he really won't sleep until the storm has passed.  He needs to be alert in order to make sure he can keep Gwen and everyone else safe.  His plan was sound at first but he didn't account for the lack of sleep since leaving Bora Bora and he fell asleep not long after Gwen.  Suddenly Blake is woken up by a startled Gwen clutching on to him shaking.

"Baby what's wrong...what happened?  Did you have a dream or something?" Blake says to Gwen with a look of concern on his face.

"No babe but something hit the window and woke me up.  It scared me.  I am so sorry I woke you.  I am just not used to such strong storms.  I love the rain and everything but this is wild!" she tells Blake looking into his deep blue eyes with fear in her eyes.  Blake tells Gwen to roll onto her side and she does so her back is to Blake's chest and he wraps her up tightly into his body spooning her in a fiercely protective manner...

"Baby don't you worry I won't let anything happen to you...ever...you are stuck with me ALWAYS!"

As they drift off into a light slumber he hears Gwen whisper "Always Blakey...always!"

 

                                                    ......................................

Blake wakes up to Betty whining beside their bed, clearly trying to get their attention. He yells at her telling her to go lay down but she persists.

"Blakey what's going on?" Gwen ask groggily from his chest

"I don't know what her problem is. She has never done this before." 

Betty continues to sit whining watching them. 

"Maybe she needs to go out. Is been a while because of the storm." Gwen says

"I guess I'll get up and try that. I don't want her wake Luke and Caroline up." 

Gwen starts to get up and crawl out of bed. 

"Baby you don't have to get up I'll take her." Blake says reaching out grabbing Gwen's arm

"I'm coming with you. Last night still has me a little freaked out." She says looking a little embarrassed. However Blake takes her hand showing her his dimples. 

"I'll protect you sunshine." He says lacing their fingers together

They walk out into the hallway and Betty sprints to the front door. Gwen and Blake look at each other both knowing they never take Betty out the front door. 

"She is acting really weird. I've never seen her like this." 

"Just let her out the front I want to go back to bed." 

Blake opens the front door expecting her to run off and use the bathroom but she doesn't. Instead she runs and stops, as if looking to see if they are following. When she sees they aren't she stops and sits looking at them. 

"I think she wants you to follow her Blake." Gwen states

It's then that they hear something muffled by the rain. 

"Do you hear that?" Blake asks

"Yeah what is it?" 

"I don't know" Blake says putting his boots on before grabbing his coat. "I'm gonna go see what it is."

"Blake what if it's an wild animal or something?" 

"I'll be ok sunshine." He says leaning in to kiss her forehead 

Blake follows Betty as she leads him around the front of the house. The sound continues to get louder until Blake knows exactly what it is. He looks behind a big bush he thinks the sounds is coming from but there is nothing there. It's so dark from the storm he kicks himself for not thinking to grab a flashlight. Betty however knew exactly where the sound was coming from. Blake went to the bush Betty was standing in front of and his stomach drops. He is shocked so much so that for a minute he just stands there before he sets into motion. Gwen is standing at the door waiting for Blake or Betty to come back. The sound they had heard is getting louder and she can hear Blake's footsteps coming toward her. His steps sound like he is running which only scares her. When he comes around the corner of the house Gwen can tell he is carrying something but it's not until he steps into the light escaping out the front door that she realizes it's a baby girl. Gwen gasps as Blake carries the crying little girl into the house. Gwen instantly reaches out to take her from Blake pulling her into her chest.

"Blake go get some towels." Gwen instructs "shhhh...sweetheart your ok now your ok. I gotcha ya. Shhhhh your safe now honey." Gwen tells the little girl who now has her face buried in the crook of Gwen's neck. Blake comes back into the room with towels handing them to Gwen. 

"Where did you find her?" Gwen asks Blake 

"She was hiding behind one of the big bushes on the side of the house." 

"No one was with her?" 

"I didn't see anyone else." 

Gwen sits the little girl, whom she has managed to get to stop crying, on the ground to dry her off. However the minute her feet hit the ground she becomes hysterical again. So Gwen pics her back up. 

"What do we do with her?" Gwen asks Blake 

"Nothing until the morning I guess. It's still storming pretty bad out there." 

"We need to get her out of these wet cloths and I think she has a diaper on. We have nothing to take care of her." 

"Well I have some stuff from my nieces and nephew her. I might have at least a shirt maybe even a diaper here." 

Blake goes off in search of cloths and a diaper while Gwen try's to get the little girls wet cloths off. She isn't a baby exactly. Gwen guesses she is probably close to two. Gwen is sitting on the floor with the little girl standing in her lap pealing the girls shirt over her head when Blake comes back with a shirt that will be more like a dress and a diaper. 

"This is the littlest shirt I could find and hopefully this diaper will work." 

"It looks so big for her but it will be ok for tonight." 

Blake helps Gwen strip the little girl and get her in the oversized shirt. This whole time Betty is sitting right in front of them. Once she is in her shirt and dry Gwen stands up leaving her on the couch to throw her dirty diaper away. She instantly breaks down again but this time Blake picks her up, is bouncing her, and rubbing her back. She calms and snuggles into his chest.  Gwen stands at the door watching Blake sooth the little girl and her heart melts. She wants that for them, not later either she wants that now.

"Sunshine you like what you see?" Blake asks chuckling 

"Yeah I do actually. Fatherhood is gonna look good on you." They both laugh 

Gwen and Blake take the now sleeping little girl into their room and lay her in the middle of their bed. They both get in facing each other. The little girl instinctively curls into Gwen and Gwen wraps her arm around her protectively. 

"You know motherhood is gonna look just as good on you." 

They smile at each other before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so excited to know what you think?!?!


	8. Seeking help

Gwen wakes to find that the little girl is no longer curled up into her. She opens her eyes in a flash searching for her. Her eyes fall onto Blake and the little human draped over him. Her head is in the exact same place that Gwen loves to put hers. Gwen smiles and moves closer to them. Blake's eyes flutter open sensing Gwen's movement. He turns his head and smiles at Gwen as they make eye contact. 

"We need to get diapers babe. And we need to feed her." Gwen tells him

"I think we should give her a bath to. She can't be clean being out in the storm." Blake chips in

"Yeah. Who do you think she is? Her family must be losing their minds wondering where she is." 

"What I don't understand is how she got all the way to us. If our child ran out in the middle of a storm I would be in that storm until I found her."

"I don't know how she got to us but I'm glad she did so she wasn't out there all night alone." 

Next thing they know the little girl's eyes start to open. She sits up stretching and reaches to Gwen who sits up with her back against the headboard before picking her up and cuddling her to her chest. The three of them get up and head down for some breakfast. While they are eating Caroline and Luke walk into the kitchen. 

"Holy shit where did the kid come from?" Luke asks 

"Luke!" Both Gwen and Caroline scold 

"Sorry" he says "I'm bad around kids"

"Well you better fix that cause we are havin' kids." Caroline looks at him with a smirk

"Here Luke why don't you practice I need to go to the bathroom" Gwen says helping Caroline out with a smirk. That plan backfired however. The second Gwen let's go the toddler starts screaming her head off. Caroline moves to take her from Luke but she only screams louder. So Gwen takes her back and she grabs Gwen's shirt placing her head on her shoulder. 

"Well ok. I guess she is coming to the potty with me." 

"Sunshine I'll take her." Blake says reaching out to her. She automatically reaches out to Blake immediately laying her head on his shoulder. 

"Well I can't say I have ever had a kid that screamed when I held them." Caroline says

"She had a rough night. She slept with us after we found her so she probably just feels comfortable with us." Gwen says "I'll be right back. Then can you and Luke go get diapers while Caroline and I give her a bath?" 

"Absolutely sunshine. Luke you in?" 

"I'm in buddy." Luke chips in

"Babe I feel like we should give her a nickname. I don't want to keep calling her little girl." Gwen chuckles

"I think that's a good idea baby. What are you thinking?" Blake asks

"What about Lena?" 

"Yeah I like that sunshine. Lena it is."

"Wait has she said anything? Like her name or anything?" Caroline asks

"No she hasn't even attempted to make any noise at all." Gwen answers

 

.......................................  
The boys had left to go get diapers. Gwen and Caroline took Lena to the bathroom for a bath. Once they get the water the right temperature they started filling it up. Gwen turns to Lena and pulls her shirt off and diaper off placing her in the tub. At first they think she is dirty from being out in the storm but as they wash her off they see the amount of bruises she has. Gwen is in total shock thinking this little girl was thrown around by the storm and how much pain she has to be in, however she doesn't seemed bothered by it. They continue to wash they rest of her body as they hear the boys come back in. Gwen lifts Lena out of the tub while Caroline wraps the towel around her. Gwen picks her up wrapped in the towel and carries her downstairs to greet the men and get her a diaper. 

"Hey there's our favorite girls." Blake says beaming at the sight of Gwen holding Lena. He doesn't know why and is trying hard not to but he already feels a connection to the beautiful little girl. He can tell by the way Gwen looks at her that she feels the same way.  
Blake walks over to them and plants a kiss on Gwen's lip and one on Lena's head.

"Can you get a diaper out for her?" Gwen asks and Blake nods pulling a diaper out. She lays Lena down on the couch to put her diaper on. As she dry her off they get a good look at her bruises. 

"Oh my god Blake." 

Blake walks back over to the couch. 

"What's wrong sunshine?"

"Look at her arm." Blake looks to where Gwen is pointing and his blood boils. "What kind of person would do this to a little girl?" Tears escape down Gwen's cheeks as she looks at the bruises that form distinct finger prints.

"I don't know but we need to take her to the hospital. She isn't going back to where she came from." 

Gwen picks Lena up hugging her to her chest. Lena looks at Gwen and sees her tears, so she leans in a places a kiss on Gwen's cheek before laying her head on her shoulder. This action by Lena only furthers the bond that she and Gwen have. Blake wraps both of  them in his arms. 

"Come on sunshine lets get her checked out." Gwen nods and they head out the door. 

........................................  
As they arrived at the hospital Gwen's nerves took hold. She reached over to Blake and took his hand in hers quietly asking him...

"Babe what is going to happen to her? Do you think they'll blame us? I mean for all they know..."

"Gwen, baby, calm down. When we get in there we will explain what happened and I am sure they will have a set of procedures they will follow. As for them trying to blame us...don't worry about that darlin we will answer any questions they have; plus Luke and Caroline were there too so they know what happened and will back us up if necessary." Blake replied squeezing her hand to reassure her that all would be okay. Blake circled the parking lot until he found a spot not far from the door. It was still storming outside so he told Gwen to wait until he could get an umbrella. He went to Gwen's door helping her out while holding the umbrella in place so she wouldn't get wet. Gwen then moved to the back door of the truck and began to get the little girl out. When she picked her up the little girl looked at Gwen with a confused look on her face so Gwen reassured her holding her to her chest and telling her everything would be alright. They just needed the doctor to check her over. The little girl held on tight to Gwen while Blake locked the truck and began leading them into the hospital.

As they walked into the emergency room they were greeted at the front desk by the admitting nurse "good evening how can we help you?" she asked politely

Gwen was still holding Lena so Blake took the lead and responded to the nurse "ahh yeah umm we need someone to check out the little girl my wife and I found" he said with hesitance.

"Um sir did you say you found her? Where did you find her and when?" the nurse inquired looking at Blake in an questioning manner.

"Yes ma'am we found her. It was after the major storm hit so around 530 or 6 this morning. Our dog was whining like something was wrong and when I went outside take a look see around the ranch, we have a place in Tishomingo, well I found her curled up underneath a bush on my property. She was soaking wet and crying. She hasn't said a word, we don't know how old she is or to whom she belongs because, well she won't talk." The nurse just watched him with expressions on her face telling Blake that she didn't really entirely believe him but he continued anyway "so anyway, my wife and our guest took her into bathe her and warm her up and when they did they found bruises on her back and fingerprint markings on her arms and wrist. We need her to be checked out by the doctor and to see if anyone has reported her missing..someone has to be missing her today...now will you please get a doctor for us...please?" Blake finished, pleading with the nurse to help Lena.

"One second sir." The nurse returned moments later handing Blake admittance papers "I am going to need you to fill all of these out and return them to me...make sure to include all of the information for your child." Blake was looking at the paperwork when she said it and his head darted up looking her square in the eyes...

"Look ma'am...I will fill out what I can but did you not hear a word I said when I told you that we found this little girl out in the middle of a storm? She isn't our child...we are just trying to get her help and locate her parents" he said raising his voice enough to let her know he didn't appreciate the tone she took with him. He took the papers and Gwen gave him a puzzled look...

"Babe what is going on?" she asked looking at him with concern in her eyes. All she wanted to do was make sure this little princess was okay.

"That damn nurse might as well have accused me of making up the story about finding her" Blake said while nodding to the sleeping child in Gwen's arms. He led Gwen to the waiting area so they could sit down while he filled in as much information as he could; which was pretty much nothing except Gwen and his information. When he was finished he took the papers back to the front desk.

"Here you go ma'am...now can we please see a doctor?" he asks. "You'll just have to have a seat and wait sir. We will be with you as soon as we can" the nurse replies; not even making eye contact with Blake.

"ARE FRIGGIN' KIDDING ME! WE ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE IN HERE, WHY SHOULD THERE BE ANY WAIT AT ALL? I DEMAND TO SEE A DOCTOR RIGHT NOW. THIS LITTLE GIRL WAS OUT IN A STORM ALONE ALL NIGHT...SHE NEEDS TO BE CHECKED OUT!!!" Blake yells at the nurse Gwen standing by looking at him, jaw dropped in awe of him. She knew Blake had a jealous side but this must be his protective side she thought to herself.

Suddenly a man appeared from around the corner "Sir you need to calm down and tell me what the problem is!"

"The problem? The problem? Are you the doctor?" Blake asks 

"Yes Sir I am Dr. Mickelson and you are?" he replied

"I am someone who needs to have a patient seen but your nurse here wants me to wait when there isn't a damn soul in here; that is who I am SIR!"

Gwen steps in and places a hand on Blake's back immediately calming him down. "Look doctor...I am sorry if my husband seems upset. The problem we have is that during the storm we found this little girl on our property hiding in a bush. We brought her inside...." Gwen says telling him the same story Blake had told the nurse "so you see doctor; my husband is just frustrated because the nurse all but accused us of hurting this child and we don't even know who she belongs to. We are just trying to see that she gets help. Now can you please examine her and help us try to find her parents?"

"Sir, Ma'am my apologies for what has transpired. Let's go back to the examination area and take a look." The doctor leads them to the back where he weighs and measures the child. "Well she is a bit underweight at only 22 pounds...she should be about 25 pounds but her height is good. Now you put on the papers that you had found bruising and what looks like grip marks correct?"

"Yes sir" Blake responds "my wife and her friend gave her a bath to clean her up and found them. We brought her here as soon as we could after finding them what with the storm and all."

"Okay, well in that case, since they are clearly visible let's get some x-rays" the doctor states turning to the nurse and ordering the necessary x-rays. They took the child back to the x-ray room; prepping for chest, back, and arm scans.

"The x-rays will take a little while if you want to leave we can handle it from here. We will notify the police and child protective services. The nurse can show you out" the doctor stated bluntly.

"If it is all the same to you doc...my wife and I will remain here with her. Right now we are all she appears to be comfortable with and we want to make sure her parents are found. We will be staying!" Blake says back to the doctor letting him no that in no uncertain terms he and Gwen were not going anywhere until they knew Lena was okay.


	9. Fighting for a family

Gwen sat in Blake's lap waiting for them to bring Lena back. The couple was not their usual bubbly selves. The seriousness of the situation this little girl is in weighs on them.  
They hear a knock before someone opens the door and looks at the couple. 

"Excuse me we are having a hard time getting the little girl to calm down. She is pretty hysterical. So we were wondering if one of you would come back and see if you could get her to calm down and be still." 

Gwen immediately jumps up "of course I'll come. Be right back babe." 

Gwen follows the technician down the hallway to a room that says X-RAY in big bold letters. She can hear Lena on the other side of the door crying just like she had been when they found her. Gwen's heart breaks hearing Lena that upset so she pushes the door open walking straight to Lena. The second that Lena lays eyes on Gwen she reaches out to her doing her best to get out of the woman's arm that is currently holding her. Gwen gets to her and takes her in her arms. She rocks Lena back a forth rubbing her back and whispering calming sounds in her ear. She finally calms and the tears stop. They instruct Gwen as to how they need her help for each picture until they have taken all the pictures needed. Gwen is escorted back to the room to wait for the results. When the door opens Gwen's sees Blake pacing the room. He is clearly stressing until his eyes land on the two girls. They walk to him and he wraps them up in a hug. All three take a relaxing deep breath. The three then settle on the hospital bed. Lena is on Gwen and Blake is next to them with his arm around Gwen. With Lena asleep on Gwen, Blake brings up the inevitable. 

"Gwen if they find what we think they will find, what are we gonna do? We said we were gonna wait but...."

"We do whatever we have to do to take her home with us forever." 

"I love you baby. I feel like this might be a sign, like she is supposed to be ours ya know." 

"I could never walk away from her. She already feels like ours but what if they won't let us?"

"We find a way. If we are sure she is what we want then we fight for her." 

"Some of the best things in life have been fought for." Gwen smiles

Blake thinks back to the two days he had fought to not let Gwen leave him. Her statement couldn't be more true. Gwen was easily the best thing in his life that he couldn't live with out, and now he thinks he has found one more thing in life he can't live without.  
                                               ..................................................  
They had been sitting on the bed with a sleeping Lena when the knock at the door came. "Come in" Blake says loud enough for the person on the other side to hear but not loud enough to startle awake the sleeping princess in his wife's arms. 

"Hi Mr. & Mrs. Shelton. We got the little girls X-rays back and I would like to show you what we found. I'm warning you it's not easy to look at so if you don't want to see I completely understand." Dr. Mickelson says

Blake looks to Gwen who nods her head before turning back to the doctor. "We want to see. We want to know what she has been through." 

"Very well." He pulls the first film out and holds it up to the light in front of them. "If you notice right here" he says pointing to a section of the lower arm bones "the bone is not straight and there is a large amount of calcification. This shows us that her arm had been broken quite a while back and was not treated. If it had been treated the bone would have been set and straightened." 

Gwen feels like she could throw up. This beautiful baby had been squeezed or hit hard enough in the arm to break it. Then to make it worse she was left there probably in pain while it healed rather than being taken somewhere to get it treated. Blake is boiling inside at the same time he is breaking. He looks at Lena peacefully asleep on Gwen's chest and he wonders how someone could be so cruel. His instinct leads him to hug his girls closer to him. 

"Now this is a picture of her chest. If you look here, here, here, and here. These are all healed rib fractures. For such a young child someone really did a number on her." 

"Never again." Blake vows then

He looks at Gwen and sees the tears falling down her face. He reaches up and wipes them before cupping her cheek. "No one will ever hurt her again, ok. I'm gonna protect both of you, ALWAYS."   
                                               ...................................................

The doctor informs Gwen and Blake that Child Protective Services and the Tishomingo Police are on their way to the hospital to get statements from them both.  After the blow up with the nurse and her accusations everyone else at Mercy Hospital had been very understanding and thankful that they brought Lena in.  Blake told the doctor that they would definitely wait for both agencies to arrive because he wanted to make sure that nothing like this ever happened again to this beautiful little girl.

After about 20 minutes a nurse came to the room and let Blake and Gwen know that the police and CPS had shown up.  The couple walked to the waiting room, Gwen holding Lena, and approached the police officer. 

"Good evening, my name is Officer Brooks and this is Ms. Wilson from Child Protective Services.  We are here to get your statements regarding the little girl.  If you would be so kind, Ms. Wilson here will be trying to speak to the child and I will be taking your statements" he says as he gestures for Gwen and Blake to sit as Ms. Wilson takes Lena to an exam room with the nurse.

Ms. Wilson from CPS is steadily trying to get the little girl to talk but to no avail.  The nurse tells her "the couple that brought her sort of nicknamed her 'Lena', maybe if you call her that it will get her to open up a bit."

"Let's try it...hey there Lena my name is Ms. Wilson and I am here to help you.  Now I know you are still little but can you try to tell me what your mom and dad's names are?"

The little girl just sits there in silence staring at the door.  "Sweetie can you tell me your name?"  Nothing...no response.  "Honey can you please tell me who your mommy and daddy are?"

After some coaxing Lena looks at Ms. Wilson "momma Gen; dada Bake?" she says in a questioning manner.  Ms. Wilson looks at the nurse and asks "are the couple that brought her in her parents?  Are they the ones that did this to her?"

The nurse turns to her "when they came in that was our first thought; however it is apparent that they actually found the little girl out in the storm. They brought her here after they found bruises all over her when they  gave her a bath.  I couldn't help but overhear that they were talking about adoption and even though they didn't plan on it this quickly that maybe it was a sign!"

Meanwhile in the waiting room Gwen and Blake were being interviewed by the Tishomingo PD officer; Officer Brooks.

"Sir I am going to speak with you first if you don't mind.  It is just protocol to not interview people together.  Ma'am if you will just wait over there for me" he said pointing to the other side of the room.  "Mr. Shelton sir can you tell me what happened today?" Officer Brooks asks Blake being professional even though he knows him; small town and all.

Blake explains the whole story in detail down to Betty barking, alerting them to the child hiding in the bushes... "so we brought her here after my wife and our friend Caroline found the bruises all over her" he states bluntly "when we got here they all but accused us of abusing her but in fact my wife and I don't have kids and can't have them.  All we were trying to do was get that beautiful little girl some help!"

"Thank you Sir...if you could just go over there and send your wife over to me I would appreciate it" Officer Brooks says shaking Blake's hand and giving him a half smile.

As Blake approaches Gwen he just tells her "it's going to be okay baby...just tell Garth what happened...he is an old friend...he will be professional with you."  Blake gives her a kiss on the temple and squeezes her hand in reassurance as she walks away to go give her statement.

"Good afternoon ma'am I am Officer Brooks and I have a couple of questions for you if you don't mind" he states.

"Sure thing" Gwen replies retelling the story just as Blake did.  When she finished she added "look I know it might seem like we were the ones doing this but in fact sir this is the first time I have even been to Oklahoma.  Blake and I just got married and we cut our honeymoon short to come here to ensure his ranch was okay.  Our friend Luke and his girlfriend Caroline have been with us the whole time so if you want to you can question them too.  They'll vouch for us!  Now can you please let us see Lena again.  She will be scared being away from us.  She has latched on to us very quickly you see."

"Ma'am if we need to we will contact them but Blake over there already explained your situation.  He and I went to school together and I know his Mama so to be honest ma'am I believe you.  I just have to write it all up in a report to keep on file and to share with CPS.  So that being said I thank you for your time and congratulations on your wedding."  Officer Brooks shakes her hand, tips his hat to Blake and heads to the room where the CPS worker is to share his findings.

Blake walks to Gwen pulling her into his body to embrace her; letting her know everything will be okay.  They watch Officer Brooks walk to the hospital room as he knocks on the door.

"Come in" Ms. Wilson states.  "Good afternoon again Ms. Wilson" Officer Brooks says tipping his hat.  "Any luck getting this pretty little lady to talk?" he asks.

"Nope...all she would say was 'mama Gen and dada Bake' but they are definitely not her parents from what I can tell.  I am going to have to find her a foster home for now until we find her parents."

They all leave the room and make their way over to Gwen and Blake.  The CPS worker is holding onto Lena as she reaches out for the couple but she won't let her go stating...

"Folks clearly we can see that this young lady is in fact not your child so for now we are going to have to place her in foster care since we have no idea who her parents are."

"Foster care?!" Gwen exclaims "You cannot just send her to a home full of strangers.  We will take her until you find her parents, not that she should be with them considering what they have done to her!"

"Ma'am the process to become a foster parent does not happen in a matter of minutes unfortunately.  I know the best place for her would be with you all right now because she has formed an attachment to y'all but without the proper forms filled out she will have to be placed elsewhere temporarily" Ms. Wilson explains.

"Ahem..." Blake says clearing his throat "umm I already am a registered foster parent in Oklahoma..."  he looks at Gwen knowing she is not aware of this.  "Look long story short I knew I wanted kids and never knew if that would ever happen until I met Gwen.  So before I went to L.A. I completed all of the paper work and was approved to be a foster parent.  Sooooo....we can take her home can't we?"

Gwen looks up at Blake "ummm...Babe...ummm" but the words won't come out.  Right now is not the time or place for this discussion.  So she takes Blake's hand "please Ms. Wilson let us take her home with us while you look for her parents.  She will be safe and loved...please?!"

"Well, let me check on Mr. Shelton's status and with my bosses.  If you don't mind waiting just a bit longer please?" Ms. Wilson asks

15 minutes later Ms. Wilson returns to the room where the couple is waiting with a traumatized little girl and the police officer who fortunately has their back "well it appears all of your paperwork is still valid Mr. Shelton and after speaking with my boss, she said considering the situation, staying with you is the best option right now.   However, please understand that once her parents are found, if they are cleared of any abuse, they will retain custody of her."

"We understand ma'am and we thank you for the opportunity.  We will take great care of her." Blake replies to Ms. Wilson.  

"I know you will.  I will need you to come to my office tomorrow in order to fill out some paperwork and then you can be on your way if that is okay?"

"Not a problem ma'am.  We will be there." Blake states shaking her hand "Thank you for this opportunity.  My wife and I will not let y'all down."

Blake takes Gwen's hand as they hand Lena over to her and they begin to leave the hospital.  It has been a long night and even longer day.  But before they go Officer Brooks and Ms. Wilson both say, almost in unison, "best of luck to y'all...holler if you need anything!"

They both look back smiling at the two government officials as they exit the hospital beginning a new journey filled with uncertainty but so much potential for happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy thanks for baring with us this week. Vacation has kept my writing time slim. Heading home tomorrow. Hope your enjoying this as much as we are!


	10. Lessons learned

"Blakey" Gwen says after Blake gets the car seat they borrowed locked in and Lena buckled in.

"What's up sunshine?" 

"We have absolutely nothing for her other than diapers. We need a few outfits, pjs, snacks, and a few toys. We need to stop somewhere." 

"Only a few outfits, miss fashionista, saying Lena only needs a few outfits?" Blake says in a joking tone

"Oh my god stop it." She says playfully hitting his arm. "I plan on ordering the rest online thank you." 

"Ok now it makes sense. We can hit Walmart?" 

"Yeah that will work for now. We need the snacks and some cups anyway."

They pull into the Walmart parking lot and Gwen gets out stepping on the truck's running boards to reach Lena in the car seat. Blake comes around to their side of the truck and sees Gwen. 

"Sunshine let me get her! You're gonna fall." He says jogging up to Gwen grabbing her by the waist.

"Got her." Gwen says standing up with Lena in her arms.

"Stubborn." Blake retorts as he helps them on to the ground.

They head into Walmart to pick out snacks and such. They let Lena pick out which cups she wanted. Gwen heart aches because Lena had no clue who was Minnie Mouse is or who the Disney princesses are. You could tell no one had spent any time with her. She didn't know her colors and even some objects such as cup or snacks she didn't know what they were called. Gwen vowed that for the first few weeks they have Lena she wasn't working. They are gonna spend time with her, teach her, and love her the way she should have been the first two years of her life. They got her some blankets, stuffed animals, toys, pjs, and a few outfits to last her until Gwen could order them. When they finally made it home it was time for dinner. Blake spent time cuddling and watching Mickey Mouse with Lena, while Gwen fixed them spaghetti for dinner.

....................................................

After spaghetti and the massive cleanup, Blake took Lena upstairs to change her diaper and put her pjs on. He thinks to himself how amazing his life has become. He finally has a woman beside him who truly loves him and that he would die for. Here they are taking care of a little girl they never expected to have so soon, and yet he wouldn't change a single thing about his current state of life. He carries Lena downstairs to the living room where Gwen is sat on the floor rubbing Betty. Blake hands Lena down to Gwen. 

"Hi Lena baby. Did Blake change your diaper?" 

Lena shakes her head yes in response to Gwen's question and points to her pjs. 

"Did Blake help you put you pjs on too?" 

Again Lena shakes her head yes with a big smile on her face. 

"Hey baby can you say 'yes'?"

Lena looks at her watching her mouth move but doesn't even try to copy Gwen's words. Blake comes back into the living room handing Lena a fresh cup of whole milk. He hands Gwen a Fiji water while he has a beer for himself. He sits down next to them and Lena crawls into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck while laying her head on his shoulder. Gwen grabs Lena's stacking blocks and they go over the colors with the little princess. Lena watches Gwen and Blake closely but again makes no effort to copy their words. They notice her getting tired so they help teach her how to cleanup her toys before sitting down on the couch to watch cartoons before going to bed. Gwen sits with her back against Blake's side with his arm around her and Lena in her lap. They turn on Disney channel to see that Mickey Mouse is on. They watch Lena's face light up with with recognition from her cuddle time with Blake before dinner. Both Blake and Gwen repeat the names of the characters, in hopes that she would eventually repeat them, only giving up when they can tell she is almost asleep. Gwen gets up carrying Lena up to bed and changing her diaper one more time before they settle in for the night. Meanwhile Blake locks up the house checking all the doors twice. He never locked the doors before when it was just him. He was back off the road in a safe small town he never felt the need, but now with his girls under the roof it wasn't a question of whether or not to lock them. He was going to lock them. He then joins his little family in bed. Lena crawls on top of his chest before quickly passing into dream land. 

"You know this is going to be a nightmare getting her to sleep in her own room one day." Gwen states but makes no move to move the sleeping angel.

"Yeah I have a feeling it will be too. I look at it this way, we have to over love and spoil her to make up for the first two years of her life." 

"I know. I feel so bad because of the stuff she craves so much because she never had it. No child should EVER go through what she has been through." 

"I agree and we will make sure she never has to know what it's like again." 

.....................................................................  
The next morning Gwen wakes up to Lena patting both of her hands on Gwen's cheeks saying "Gen........Gen.........Gen" patting her cheeks with every vocalization of her name. 

"Shh Lena baby your gonna wake Blakey up." Gwen smiles pulling the little girl onto her chest squeezing her tight making her giggle like crazy. 

Gwen's rolls them out of bed telling Lena in a whisper "let's let Blakey sleep." Lena looks to Gwen pointing at Blake and says "Bake".

"What baby? Let's let Blakey sleep." Lena however shakes her head no poking out her lip. 

"Bake" she says almost in tears at this point.

"Ok baby it's ok, you can wake him up." Gwen tells her laying her back on the bed. She crawls over to Blake straddling his chest before bouncing up and down yelling "Bake......Bake.....Bake" 

Blake groans with each bounce she takes before opening his eyes and smiling a full dimpled smile. As his blue eyes open to find the similar blue ones that Lena has, he can't help but feel his heart swell. He looks to Gwen, who is standing beside the bed watching them and he reaches for her hand that she willing gives him. He pulls her down onto the bed as she lets out a scream that ends in everyone laughing. All three of them are laughing harder and smiling bigger than they ever have. Finally they get up and make their way downstairs to get breakfast. Blake sat Lena in the high chair he luckily still had from his niece and nephew. Gwen gives Lena a plastic bowl full of Cheerios. Lena points to the tv on the wall looking at Gwen. Gwen decides to use this as a motivation to get her to talk. She had said their names this morning which only confirmed the fact that she could talk but for reason they don't know she chooses not to. 

"What do you want Lena? You have to tell me what you want." 

She sits their for a minute and Gwen can see the wheels turning until the break through. 

"Mitty muss" Lena says pointing to the tv

Blake and Gwen stand there for a few seconds looking at each other, not sure if they heard what they thought the did. Lena gets impatient watching them just stand there and again says "Mitty Muss" pointing at the tv. Blake and Gwen now know what it feels like to be a proud parent. They may not hold that title but they were the ones to put the time and effort into getting her to talk, so to hear her talk makes them so proud. 

"Lena good job baby!!! Of course you can watch Mickey Mouse!" Gwen says oozing excitement. Blake is praising her and telling her how proud of her he is. Both Blake and Gwen's hearts melt as they see the smile on her face, neither have seen her so happy. 

........................................................

Gwen and Blake sat on the couch cuddling with Mickey Mouse playing on the tv and Lena on the floor watching and playing with toys. Blake places a kiss on Gwen's head. 

"What are you thinking about cowboy?" 

"Just thinking about how much my life has changed from say two years ago." 

"Is that a good thing?" 

"It's the best thing. There is literally nothing I would change." 

"Same babe. I'm so content with the life we have." 

Blake pulls Gwen's face up for a kiss. They turn their attention back to the dirty blonde haired blue eyes little princess in front of them. She had taken to a certain stuffed animal that made Gwen and Blake once again think that it was a sign she was meant to be part of their family. The little girl had taken to a frog stuffed animal. It happened to be the same stuffed animal Blake had taken Gwen after one of her outpatient chemo treatments. Gwen could tell from the way Lena was clinging to the frog that it was nap time. 

"Lena let's go take a nap." Gwen says. Most two year olds don't want to take their naps, throwing fits at the mention of the word. Lena however craved the structure of a stable home and runs to Gwen ready to take her nap.

"I'm gonna get her to sleep then I'll be down babe." 

"Ok sunshine." Blake says getting up off the couch walking over to them. He placed a kiss on Lena's temple before placing a kiss on Gwen's lips. 

...........................................................   
After Gwen gets Lena down she makes her way down to her husband but frowns when she gets to the empty living room. She looks on the back porch where she finds him. She heads out onto the porch leaving the glass door open but pulling the screen door, so she can hear Lena. Gwen walks over to Blake and sits on his lap and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired sunshine? You know you could have taken a nap with Lena." 

"I'm not tired. I just want to be as close to you as possible." 

"I love you baby..Always." 

"I love you too.. Always."

"Baby you know I can tell when something is up so just tell me." 

"Im just thinking about Lena. What happens if we have to give her back and what happens if we can keep her." 

"Well if we can keep her then we keep her. It's pretty clear how much she was made for our family, it kinda feels like God made her for us ya know. She just fits. Those blue eyes and dirty blonde hair..."

"The dimples" Gwen smiles

"Yeah and the dimples. So if we get the chance we take it. She clearly loves us as much as we love her. If we have to give her back that's what we do. We have done everything we possibly can for her and we take joy in the fact that we got to be apart of her life at all." 

"Is it wrong that all I can think about when she calls me Gwen is that I want her to call me momma? She feels like ours, I just want her to be ours." Gwen says before the tears start to pour.

"I know baby. I know. I want that too." He says rubbing Gwen's back trying to soothe her tears because this is one thing he can't make or buy her. He has no control over these tears and it breaks his heart.  
....................................................................  
A few hours later they hear Lena upstairs yelling "up......up.....up". When Blake goes in to pick her up he sees the tears streaking her face. 

"Hey princess. Don't cry, I'm right here. You can get up." He says as she reaches for him.

He picks her up carrying her downstairs. When they enter the living room and Lena sees Gwen she starts wiggling and saying "Gen!!". Blake sets her down and she runs right to Gwen's who picks her up cuddling her to her chest. 

"Mitty Muss" Lena tells Gwen shaking her head yes 

"Yes we can put Mickey Mouse on for one episode then we have some friends coming over and we are gonna turn it off." 

Gwen puts Lena down who takes off to her toys dragging as many as she can out. It had gotten chilly outside. The storms that went through were followed by a cold front making the nights pretty chilly. Blake lit the fire in the fire place. As he and Lena sat in the living room playing, Lena noticed the fire for the first time. She walked over to it and as she reached her hand out to touch it Blake yells "NO!". He runs toward her as he yells to pull her away but before he reaches her, she bursts into tears and runs behind the chair hiding. Gwen hears the commotion from the kitchen running into the room. Blake reaches behind the chair to get Lena but she hides her face and yells louder. Gwen walks over and and Lena runs to Gwen making sure to stay as far away from Blake as possible. Gwen picks her up and cuddles her asking Blake what happened. He tells her and Gwen instantly knows what's going on. 

"She thinks you were gonna hit her." 

"WHAT?!? I would never!!" 

"I know that and you know that but she doesn't babe. Think about it someone has been beating her her whole life, it's what she expects." 

"What do we do? I don't want her scared of me!" 

Gwen can see the fear and sadness in his eyes and her heart breaks. It breaks for this man who loves and would do anything for this little girl who is now scared of him. It's breaks for the little girl who has been physically hurt so much that at first thought she thinks everyone is going to hurt her. 

"We show her you aren't gonna hurt her. Sit on the couch we will sit next to you." 

"Ok" he says looking defeated "Lena baby I love you." 

They sit down on the couch. Gwen cuddles into Blake with Lena in her lap. Gwen kissed Blake on the lips and laced her fingers with his. After about 20 mins of the couple sitting together showing Lena Blake wasn't gonna hurt anyone, she slowly climbed into Blake's lap. Blake kissed her head and she leaned back into him pulling his arm around her. The couple then realized just how hard raising this little girl was gonna be, but it also showed them that they could handle it and they wanted to handle it.


	11. Catching up

Gwen is on the floor playing with the sorting blocks they had bought Lena. She is trying to teach her simple words like the colors and the shapes when she hears the knock at the door. Blake was in the kitchen preparing their meal for the evening; fettuccine alfredo with grilled margarita chicken with a Waldorf salad. Gwen listened to see if Blake went to answer but when she heard noise in the kitchen she figured he must not have heard the door.

"Babe did you hear the knock at the door? I think Luke and Caroline might be here...do you mind getting it please?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, no problem baby" Blake replied startling himself out of his revery.

Blake stood slowly kissing Gwen on the temple before heading to the door. He opened the door and was greeted with Luke and Caroline, Luke holding a 6 pack of Corona and Caroline holding a bottle of Yellow Tail Shiraz Cabernet. He greets his friends with hugs and leads them to the living room. As they approach Luke stops Blake and asks "so how are things going with the kid?"

"It is okay man...she is definitely not talkative but Gwen is already working miracles with her. We will tell you more later when little ears aren't listening" Blake says with a small smile as he excuses himself back into the kitchen to plate their meal.

Gwen here's them walk in and Lena scoots closer to her, a little shy with company around. Gwen wraps her up in her arms "Lena baby you remember Caroline and Luke...Caroline was the nice lady that helped me give you a bath the first night you were here. Can you say hi?" Lena doesn't speak but she does wave to Caroline opening and closing her hand in a gesture meant to say hello.

"Well hello there pretty girl...are you feeling better now?" Caroline asks. Lena nods her head up and down and goes back to her sorting blocks. Gwen smiled at Caroline and stands up to say hello herself wrapping her new friend in a hug.

"Thank you for joining us tonight Caroline..it is good to see you again" Gwen says 

"No thank you for having us...it is nice to be able to catch up...plus we haven't heard about the honeymoon yet!" Caroline replies smiling at Gwen mischievously.

Blake comes back from the kitchen "dinner is ready y'all...come on in" he says leading them to the dining room. As they gather around the table Blake offers Luke a beer and pours wine for the ladies...apple juice for Lena. "I hope y'all like pasta and chicken...we have fettuccine alfredo with grilled margarita chicken and salad for dinner tonight...dig in!"

Everyone was enjoying their meal when Caroline decided to break the ice a bit... "So Gwen tell me about your honeymoon..where exactly did y'all go?"

Gwen smiled at Blake sitting next to her and the dimples gave him away...his mind was already back to their bungalow in Bora Bora. With a small chuckle and a twinkle in her eye she replied

"Oh my gosh Caroline...Blake took me to Bora Bora and it was stunning, absolutely breathtaking. We had our own private bungalow...." Gwen regaled the whole trip to Caroline while she and Luke listened intently. Blake wondered if Luke was getting ideas about a trip for Caroline and him...after all he did mention that he was thinking about proposing to Blake not long ago in a phone call.

"So as you can see, there is so much to do and see there...we were sad to cut it a couple days short but we needed to take care of things here, so it all worked out in the end" Gwen finished

Blake squeezed her hand and turned to her..."Baby I think Lena is getting sleepy, why don't you take her up to bed while I clean up in here?"

"Yeah good idea...excuse me please...I will be right back" she said excusing herself from the table. Luke and Caroline stood with their plates to help Blake "oh no I've got this y'all, why don't you just take your drinks into the living room..I will be right there" Blake said urging his guests to relax.

.........................................  
When Gwen returned from putting Lena to sleep she found Blake, Luke, and Caroline sitting in the living room; Blake on the oversized chair, feet up on the ottoman and Luke and Caroline on the couch. When she made eye contact with her husband; she was still in awe that this man was her husband; he smiled up at her and patted his lap inviting her to sit with him. There was a bit of awkward silence at first, Luke and Caroline not really knowing what to say. None of them expected to find themselves in this type of situation when they arrived to buckle down the ranch. Gwen leaned her head back onto Blake's shoulder as he placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"So" Luke broke the ice "interesting day huh?"

"That's putting it mildly" Blake replied with a soft chuckle

Caroline looks at Blake and Gwen inquisitively "so what is the plan now? How long are you all taking care of her for?"

"Well after the nurse pretty much accused Blake and me of abusing Lena the doc came and examined her and they found all kinds of old, improperly healed bone breaks" Gwen said sadly. "The police officer, Officer Brooks, spoke to the CPS agent Ms. Wilson and since Blake was already in the system, long story for another time, he was able to be a foster parent to her while they look for the parents and any family she may have."

"Yeah and we don't know how long that will take" Blake added "so until then we will just try to get her to open up more and see if we can't figure anything out about her."

Luke looked at Blake, then to Gwen "so what happens if they can't find her parents? What will you do then?"

The couple looks at each other, love in their eyes and reply in unison "we will adopt her!"

Luke and Caroline do a double take, Caroline squealing quietly "Oh my Lord, seriously?"

"Yeah, Blake and I talked about it at the hospital and we had planned on adopting at some point considering all that I went through with my treatment; we just figure this is God's way of telling us now is the time" Gwen said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Yep and what better way to start a family with that beautiful little girl upstairs?" Blake asks yet implies

Luke chimes in "aren't you afraid it may be a rocky start considering what she appears to have gone through? I am not trying to shoot down your plans; I just want to make sure y'all are really ready for this...Lord knows I don't think I would be right now" he says glancing at Caroline whose face has a sadness to it "down the road...yeah...I just think I need to get some stuff in order first; but anyway this isn't about me.." Luke adds.

"Well I for one think what y'all are doing is admirable and applaud you for taking this chance to change the life of a child for the better. Y'all will be great parents" Caroline says

"Thank you guys...we both appreciate your support and concern. If we do get to try to adopt her it won't be an easy road. I may already be a foster parent but Gwen will have to complete all of that paperwork as well and mine will have to be updated since I wasn't married when I first filled it all out" Blake says "but no worries...Gwen and I will take care of everything and give Lena a wonderful home if the good Lord above has any say in it!"

"Well we wish y'all nothing but the best and you know we will help in any way we can buddy!" Luke says standing to shake Blake's hand.

"Thanks buddy...we appreciate it...now what do you say we call it a night? It has been a long, emotional day?" Blake says taking Gwen's hand as they stand and walking their guests out. They weren't sure what tomorrow would bring but what Blake did know is that with Gwen by his side, their families in their corners, and their friends on their side...everything would work out for the best.  
...........................................  
When they walked in their room Lena was sitting up in the middle of the bed tears in her eyes. Blake immediately walked up to her scooping her up in his arms. 

"Hey princess it's ok we are here now! ok? Don't cry I gotcha." He tells her rubbing her back in hopes of calming her before she melted down. 

"Roggy" she tells Blake with her lip poked out still ready to cry. 

"What baby?" 

"Roggy" 

"Gwen what is she saying?" 

"I don't know. I didn't hear her. What did u say Lena?" 

"Roggy" she says this time a tear slips out down her cheek. 

"Froggy, that's what she is saying. She wants her stuffed frog. I'll go get it." Gwen says running back downstairs to get it.

Blake changes her wet diaper while Gwen gets her frog. When Gwen gets back Blake hands her to Gwen and they crawl into bed before he crawls into bed himself. Once Lena is settled with her frog and asleep, Gwen looks to Blake who is already staring at her with Lena curled onto her chest. 

"Your so beautiful. I didn't know seeing you being mom could be so sexy." 

Gwen laughs out loud. "There is nothing sexy about changing diapers all day." 

"I mean when you're playing with her, soothing her, or just cuddling with her." He says 

Gwen can see the fire in his eyes and feels the fire ignite in her core. She feels bad because they have to shut this down. Lena is in their bed. 

"Blake, Lena." 

"I know. I can now say I know what it feels like to have a kid cock block me. I never thought I would get to say that." He chuckles

Gwen through her head back laughing covering her mouth to muffle the sound. After the regain their composure Blake leans over Lena, being careful not to wake her, and plants a kiss on Gwen's lips. 

"As much as it sucks that we can't have sex right now, I wouldn't change having Lena for the world. I didn't know it was possible to love two people so much. God has sure blessed me the last year and a half." 

"God has blessed both of us. Without you I wouldn't be here and with out you I wouldn't have Lena. I literally owe you everything." 

"You don't owe me anything. I did that from a selfish place. I can't live without you Gwen. Your my always." 

"And you're my always." 

They both cuddle up to Lena and drift off to sleep.   
..................................................

The next morning starts much like every other morning. Lena patting Gwen and jumping on Blake. They get up and take her down stairs to feed her breakfast. And move to the living room for some play time and Mickey Mouse.


	12. Doubting

Blake's phone startles the couple as they sit watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse with Lena.  They are trying to get her to learn some colors and new words by showing her the Disney Jr. show, not to mention how much she has fallen in love with it. Blake looks at the screen not immediately recognizing the number. 

"Hello" Blake answers

"Good morning Mr. Shelton, this is Ms. Wilson from Child Protective Services" the agent states "I was wondering if you and your wife could come to my office today for a meeting regarding the child you found around 1 pm today?"

"Umm yeah sure that is fine we can be there" he says hesitating "umm is there anything we need to bring with us ma'am?"

"Well actually we do need you to make sure to bring the child with you please...I will see you at 1pm Mr. Shelton...thank you" she states bluntly as she hangs up

Blake just sits on the couch in silence leaving Gwen wondering what had just happened.  She turns to him and takes his hand in hers...

"Blakey what's wrong?  Who was on the phone?" she inquires

"It was the lady, Ms. Wilson, from CPS; she needs us to come to her office at 1 o'clock and we have to bring Lena with us Gwen" he says quietly

"Blake what do you think this is about...you don't think they found her parents and are taking her away from us do you?" Gwen asks tears forming in her eyes

Blake turns to her taking her face in his hands, wiping the escaping tears from her cheeks "Baby listen to me...no matter what they tell us we will be okay.  If they tell us she gets to stay with us longer, we will come right back here and order more stuff for her; but if they tell us they located family then we will have to let her go but hold on to the memories of our small amount of time with her knowing we were able to protect for a while...ok" he says to her with nothing but love in his eyes "if it is meant to be it will be, if not we will continue to grow together and we will adopt when the time is right...but remember no matter what I love you Gwen...ALWAYS!"

"I love you too babe...let's get ready, feed her some lunch and hit the road.  The sooner we get there, the sooner it is over with!"  
                                              .....................................................  
As Blake pulls the truck into the parking lot of the CPS offices he circles around until he finds a space.  When they park he turns to Gwen, takes her hand and squeezes it..."remember Sunshine no matter what we will get through this together okay?"

"Okay Cowboy...let's do this!" Gwen says squeezing his hand in response.  She hops out of the truck and makes her way to the back seat to get Lena out of the car seat.  She had fallen asleep on the ride over to the offices so Gwen carefully picks her up so as to not wake her if possible.  She has had a rough few days so she needs her rest.  The couple make their way the front door and Blake holds it open for his ladies.  As they approach the receptionist Blake informs her as to why they are there...

"Good afternoon ma'am...how are you today?" he state

"I am good sir, how can we help you this afternoon?" the receptionist replies

"Ahh yes, we have an appointment at 1pm with Ms. Wilson ma'am...she is expecting us" Blake says

"Thank you sir, let me just call her and let her know you have arrived"

"Thank you ma'am"

Blake takes Gwen's hand in his and leads her over to the waiting area so she can sit down. "Baby do you want me to hold her?  She will get heavy after a while"  Blake suggests

"No I am okay babe...I don't want to let her go...just in case" Gwen replies softly

After about 10 minutes Ms. Wilson approaches Blake and Gwen...

"Mr. and Mrs. Shelton...thank you so much for coming in on such short notice.  If you will just follow me to my office we can get things started and get you out of here quickly hopefully" she states matter-of-factly.

They all proceed to her office and she invites them to sit down in the chairs opposite her.  She pulls out some paperwork which is making Gwen nervous but she is trying to stay calm for Lena who is still sound asleep in her lap.

"Okay folks, the reason I brought you in here today was to update you on the investigation into the child's parents.  Officer Brooks called me last night and informed me that they found a trailer across town in the trailer park that was destroyed by the storm.  Now that was not abnormal news however what he did find was that inside the trailer were the bodies of two people...a man and a woman.  They were able to locate personal belongings to identify them and after searching their database they found that they were little...what was it that you called her...Lena's parents" she said cautiously "it appears by what was collected in the rubble that the parents were heavy users of drugs and alcohol which may explain the abuse."

Blake is the first to speak as Gwen sits there holding Lena tight, shocked yet not at the findings that Ms. Wilson is informing them of... "umm so what does that mean ma'am.  Does she have aunts, uncles, or maybe grandparents that will be picking her up?  I am assuming that is why you asked us to bring her here with us" he states somberly

"Well I did ask you to bring her but not for that reason.  It is common protocol for us to request a follow up interview with the children involved in cases.  I need to speak to Lena one more time to see if she will say anything, even if only a couple of words, regarding her parents" she tells Blake "but in regards to y'all sir" she says gesturing to both Blake and Gwen "you are here to be given the option to apply for adoption as there appears to be no next of kin for the young child"

The statement brings Gwen out of her funk she is in, tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face "did you just say adoption Ms. Wilson?"

"Yes ma'am I did...if y'all are interested.  It is general practice to ask the foster parents first.  Now considering Mr. Shelton is in the system his side of the paperwork would just need updating but you ma'am would have to start from scratch.  Now this is not a fast or easy process but we are here to help you through it if you do decide you would like to give Lena a home."

Blake turns to Gwen asking without words what she wants to do and Gwen gives him the smile she only has for him "just tell us what we need to do ma'am...my wife and I will do it...we would like to try to adopt her!"  
                                                      ..............................................

Gwen is still holding Lena who is now awake. When Ms. Wilson tried to ask her questions the only thing she would say was "want Gen....want Bake...". After about twenty minutes of trying the lady finally gave up and brought Lena back out to Gwen and Blake. 

"So there are a few petitions I'm gonna need you to sign to start the legal process of the adoption but they need to be typed up before you can sign. We will send these petitions to the court and once the judge makes his decision and signs them it will take a week or two to finalize it. Also be thinking what you would like her full name to be as you will have the opportunity to name her." 

"We can name her whatever we want? And she gets our last name correct?" Gwen asks

"Yes that's right. She will be treated as though you were the ones to create and give birth to her." 

Ms. Wilson tells them she will need them to come back in a few days to sign the necessary documents once they are drawn up. They agree and tell her they will be waiting to hear from her. Gwen walks out to the truck holding Lena tight. Blake's arm snakes around her waist pulling her into his side. 

"Are we really ready for this Gwen?" 

"What do you mean are we really ready? I thought you wanted this?" 

"I do want this but wanting it and being ready for it is two different things ya know." 

"Blakey where is this coming from?" 

"When my ex and I broke up the last thing she said to me was 'you know what you're right Blake we don't belong together because one day when I do decide to have kids I wouldn't want them to be yours....you would be a horrible father'" he quotes as though this sentence has run through his head more times than anyone could count. "I can't be the dad she deserves."

Gwen grabs his arm and turns him toward her and Lena. 

"Blake look at her and tell me she doesn't love you already. Tell me she doesn't already think your the best Bake ever." Gwen jokes making Blake smile. "Blake, she told you that because she knew that's what would hurt you; not because it's true. Why don't we call your mom and get her to meet us for lunch. Then she can meet Lena and give us her opinion?" 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you." He says pulling her into him and kissing her lips.

Lena puckers her lips grabbing toward Blake. His heart melts and it hits him how perfect of a little family they are. He obliges Lena giving her a kiss on the cheek and takes her from Gwen as they get to the truck to put her in her seat. Once she is buckled in Blake gets in the car and pulls his cell phone out to call his mom. He listens to the phone ring but before he even realizes that she has answered he hers

"Blake Tollison Shelton! Your were supposed to call me days ago! Give me a heart attack!" 

"I'm sorry mom we had a lot to deal with when the storm finished. I'm sorry I should have stopped to call ya." 

"You got that right you should have!" 

"Can I make it up to ya? Have lunch with us?" 

"Ok fine. Where do you want to eat?" 

"How about Gonzalez's? Gwen loves Mexican and I haven't had time to show her much of Tish yet." 

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there in about twenty minutes ok?" 

"Sounds good mom. Love ya!" 

Blake puts the phone down and starts the truck. 

"Sounds like you got in trouble babe" Gwen laughs

"It is not funny now. Why am I gettin in trouble and you aren't?" They both laugh as Blake drives to the restaurant. He reaches over the console and laces his fingers with Gwen's. 

"I love you Gwen....ALWAYS" 

"I love you to.... ALWAYS"


	13. Break news

They pull into the parking lot and Blake scans the cars searching for his mom's but he doesn't see it. "Good." He thinks to himself. He knows his mom is gonna go a little nuts at first and he wants that to happen inside not outside. He and Gwen get out and Blake gets Lena out of her car seat carrying her in. 

"Hi, there are four of us and one's a high chair please." Gwen's says to the man waiting at the podium.

"Ok right this way." The man says leading them to an empty table.

Gwen can tell by the way Blake is holding himself that he is nervous about how this is gonna go down, and it's starting to affect Lena as she starts fussing.

"Blake what are you so nervous about?" 

"Gwen we just got married, I didn't call her, and now I'm showing up with a baby. She is gonna lose it!" 

"You act like us having a baby is wrong." 

"That's not what I meant Gwen." 

"Well that's sure what it sounded like. I'm gonna take her to the bathroom and change her diaper." Gwen says walking away

"No Gwen wait please baby." 

Great now he made her mad. This needs to go well and he is fucking it up already. He looks at his watch and sees that he still has about five minutes before his mom get there. Gwen comes back to the table talking to Lena making her giggle. She sits down but doesn't look at Blake just keeps her attention on Lena. 

"Gwen I'm sorry baby. Please talk to me." 

"Blake ever since we got the ok to keep her you seem like you don't want to keep her now." 

"It has nothing to do with that. I really want to keep her and now that we can I feel like there is so much pressure on me to be the perfect dad, like you're a natural and I'm not." 

"That's the thing Blake you are a natural. This little girl cries every morning not wanting to leave the bed without you. She loves you so much; I just wish you could see it." 

Gwen looks and sees Blake's mom walk through the door. 

"Baby everything is gonna be ok! Alright? I'm right here. ALWAYS!" She links hands with him under the table

"ALWAYS" he says back. 

"Oh my gosh look at you two all tan. And who might this little cutie be?" Dot says as Blake and Gwen get up to hug her.

"Her nickname is Lena."

"She is just the cutest. Who's little one is she? I don't think I have ever seen her around here before." 

"We found her the night of the storm on the property." Blake says

"Poor thing and you haven't found her parents?" 

"The police did. Her parents abused her a lot. They died in the storm with drugs and alcohol all around them."

"Wow. So what happens to this cutie now?"

"Well we were just given the opportunity to adopt her." 

"Wow umm that's a lot to take in. Do you guys really think you're ready for a baby?" 

"I honestly think if it had been just any baby no, but we have taken care of her just a short time and I wish you could see her with us. She is attached to us and she fits with us perfectly." Gwen says brushing a strand of Lena's hair out of her face. Lena looks at Gwen with the biggest smile dimples on full display. 

"It kinda feels like God lined everything up to bring her into our lives." Blake says watching Lena interacting with Gwen.

"She is very in tune to you guys. You just need to make sure your ready for the sleepless nights, the lack of alone time, the stress of dealing with a baby. What kind of abuse are we talking?" 

"She has an old break in her arm as well as multiple broken ribs. All of them went untreated too." Blake tells her

"She has really been through a lot. Wow. You know you're gonna see things with her that are residual from her abuse too." 

"Yeah we saw that when Blake yelled at her when she went to reach in the fire. She ran and hid from him and it took us a good 30 minutes to get her to go back to him." Gwen tells her

"As long as you two know what your in for and have really decided if that's what you want, I will support you and help anyway I can." Dot says tearing up at the thought of having a granddaughter. 

She reaches over to stroke Lena's head but as she does Lena leans away and melts down. She begins crying and reaching for Gwen and Blake trying to get out of her seat and into their protection. Gwen immediately gets her out of the high chair pulling her to her chest trying to smooth her. After seeking comfort from Gwen she reaches to Blake; he takes her and she lays her head on his shoulder. 

"Lena baby." Blake says and the girl sits up to look at him. "That's my mommy. Can you say hi." Blake says 

She looks from Blake to Dot and back to Blake. "Bake mommy?" 

"Yeah she is."Blake answers the little princess 

"Hi sweetheart." Dot says waving. Lena looks like she is trying to decide if she should wave or be terrified but luckily she chooses to wave with a small, shy smile.   
................................................  
By the end of lunch Dot had a clear picture of Blake and Gwen with Lena. Lena even sat in Dot's lap for a few minutes. Seeing Blake with Lena had made Dot's heart fill with joy. She had always wanted for Blake to have kids. The smile on his face toward Lena proved he deserved to be a father. 

"You guys need to make sure this is what you want but let me tell you I have never seen you happier Blake." 

"Thanks mom. I literally don't know how to express how blessed I feel. I have Gwen as my wife and adding Lena to it just seems like the perfect fit." 

"I agree seeing you guys together. Now I'm not gonna lie it's gonna be hard but know if you ever need help or a night out baby free I'm here." 

"Thanks mom that means a lot!"   
...........................................  
As the family headed out of the restaurant Dot turned to Blake and Gwen giving them both a hug before saying her goodbyes. Lena waved to her shyly and Dot's heart melted. As the couple walked to the car hand in hand with the little girl they were planning to adopt; Dot looked on and thought to herself "he finally did it...he finally found the one...thank you Lord for guiding my baby boy into Gwen's path". She wiped the tears beginning to roll down her face and made her way to her car to head home. 

Gwen and Blake got Lena secured in her car seat and began the drive back to the ranch. Blake turned to Gwen taking her hand and raising it to his lips. He placed a gently kiss on the back of her hand before saying "Baby thank you for your support back there. I am sorry I made you feel like this isn't what I want. I do want this...I am just so nervous that I won't be good enough for Lena or you. I can't fail you Gwen."

"Blake...babe...listen to me...there is no way you will fail us because just loving us is enough to get us all through any obstacles that we may encounter along the way. We are in this together babe...I've got your back just like I have no doubts in my mind that you always have mine. Now how about we get home so we can Facetime my parents...this could be interesting" she said with a small chuckle and sincere smile on her face.

As soon as they arrive home Blake takes Lena from the backseat and carries her inside. "Gwen she knocks out any time she is in the car or the truck...is that normal?"

With a small laugh Gwen replies "my mom used to tell me that when my brothers and sister and I were younger we would fall asleep in the car easily...apparently the ride calms babies. At least we know if she is fussy and all else fails we can just take her for a drive" she adds gently brushing the hair out of Lena's face.

When they get inside Blake walks over to the couch and sits down with Lena resting on his chest, head tucked away in the crook of his neck. Gwen grabs the iPad so they have a bigger screen for the call and pulls up her mother's contact info and connects the call. Before long Patti appears on the screen.

"ahh Gwen sweetie how was your honeymoon? Where are you?" Patti inquires 

"Hey mom...we are actually at Blake's ranch in Oklahoma. We had to cut the trip short a couple of days because a string of tornadoes was set to come through so we came to secure the place."

"Oh well that is good. I hope the trip went well to both places then."

"Oh mom Bora Bora was majestic, I will tell you all about it another time. Where's dad" Gwen asks

"Just a minute let me get him" Patti replies "Dennis...come in here hon"

"What's going on love? OH! Hi princess, Hello Blake!" Dennis says seeing both Gwen and Blake on the screen now. "Umm am I seeing things or does Blake have a child in his hands? Is that a relative?"

"Mom, Dad...umm when we got here to Oklahoma the storms were bad and the morning after the big one Betty, the dog, was whining. Well we followed her outside and this little girl; we call her Lena; was outside hiding, soaking wet!"

Both Dennis and Patti gasped..."oh my goodness is she okay?"

"Yeah more or less. We took her to the hospital to get her check out because we noticed bruising and come to find out she had been being abused by her parents. The police later found them deceased; appears they were addicts" Gwen states somberly

"Okay so why is she with you all still Gwen" Patti asks

It was Blake's turn to have Gwen's back as he could see the nervousness taking over "well Patti, Dennis; I was a registered foster parent so we took her in while they tried to locate family but they have had no success in doing so. That being said, we have been given the opportunity to apply for formal adoption of Lena" Blake pauses before continuing "so Gwen and I discussed it and it just seems like God brought us into her life and her into ours for a reason....sooooo...we are filling out the application to adopt."

Patti and Dennis let out small gasps of surprise and shock. There is a silence on the line while they think of the best way to respond. Dennis is actually the first to speak up "Wow...that is a lot to take in. I don't want to sound unsupportive but are you sure you guys are ready for this? I mean you just got married and haven't had much time to be a couple first" he states.

"I know it seems rushed Dad but considering I cannot have children naturally it just seems like a sign. She is a great little girl. We know we will have to work with her because at first she wouldn't even talk. She always seemed to think she was in trouble" Gwen says cautiously

Blake jumps in "right but Gwen has been amazing, she got her some toys that will help her teach her basic things like colors, shapes, numbers, and common words...oh guys you should see your daughter...she is a natural at the mom stuff...I bet she gets it from you Miss Patti" he says with his dimpled smile knowing it is hard to resist

"Now Blake don't be trying to use lose dimples on me" Patti laughs "look you two...we will support whatever decision you make. We just want you to be sure it is the right one for you all" she adds

"It is mom...Blake and I have really thought this through. This is what we want. She came onto our property for a reason" Gwen replies. Blake looks at her smiling because she finally called the ranch "ours".

"Well okay...if you all are sure we will do whatever you need to help. Nona and Nono will do whatever little miss Lena needs them to do!" Patti says lovingly

"Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad. We will keep you posted as to how the process is going. I will be in touch soon. Give our love to everyone! Love you!" Gwen says "Love y'all" Blake adds

"We love you all too...bye baby girl" Dennis replies "Bye Gwen honey" Patti replies and Gwen disconnects the call.

She turns to Blake who is entertaining a now awake Lena "well that went pretty well don't you think" Gwen asks 

"You did great Sunshine" Blake says throwing Gwen a smile that tells her he is proud of her

"Thank you for backing me up babe...it means a lot" she adds

"Like you said before you've got my back and I have yours....ALWAYS!"

"Always" Gwen says leaning in for a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up we will probably be posting every other day now. Thanks for reading we love hearing you feedback


	14. At odds

It's been six months since Blake and Gwen signed the papers to start the adoption process. They knew it was gonna take a while but they just wanted to be able to tell Lena she was staying with them forever. They are laying in bed with the baby monitor on the night stand. She has been doing  better at sleeping in her crib but she still wakes up in the middle of the night some. The process up until this point was worse than they thought it would be. It was wearing on everyone. 

"Blakey" Gwen said from her place on Blake's chest

"What's up sunshine?" 

"Do you think we can let Lena start calling us mommy and daddy?" 

"I know we are more than ready for that but we don't want to confuse her. If we don't get heritage only gonna make it harder on her." 

"I just want her to call me mommy so bad." 

"I know sunshine. Hopefully soon. We need to get some sleep while she is sleeping." 

"No."

"No?" 

"I need a goodnight kiss first." Gwen says pouting 

"I won't argue with you on that." Blake chuckles as he rolls in between her legs sticking his tongue in her mouth.  
                                                   ................................................  
"Gen....Gen!..Bake...Bake!" 

Gwen opens the door to Lena's Minnie Mouse nursery. Lena was standing in her crib tears running down her face. This is how she wakes up every morning in her room alone. All Gwen wants to do is pull her into and tell her that she doesn't need to be upset because she will never abandon her, however she can't. After breakfast the little family sits outside on the back porch enjoying the perfect fresh air. 

"There is nothing in the world better than this. Outside, the ranch, my wife" he says drawling her closer to him "and our soon to be daughter. I couldn't ask for anything else." Blake revels 

Before Gwen can respond the phone begins to ring. The thing about this ring is that it is one that will shape the rest of their lives. It echoes in their ears as they look at one another, knowing that this is the moment they have been begging to come yet fearing at the same time. Blake answers the phone.......

"Hello.......yes I can put it on speaker phone."  Blake says pulling the phone away from his face and pressing the button for speaker phone.

"Hello, Ms Wilson, you have my wife and I here." 

"Wonderful. Hello Mrs. Shelton" 

"Hi" Gwen answers

"Ok so as you know all we have been waiting on for the adoption to go through is the judge's signature."

"Yeah." They both say 

"We got everything back today. The judge signed the papers and approved the adoption of the now Elena Renee Shelton. Congratulations." 

Tears pour down both Gwen and Blake cheeks. They wrap each other in a hug until they feel little arms around their lives. Gwen bends down picking Lena up. Blake then wraps his girls in his arms. They were so happy and immersed in Lena that they forgot Ms Wilson was on the phone. 

"I'm gonna let you guys go to celebrate. Congratulations!" 

"I'm sorry Ms Wilson. Thank you for all you have done to make us a family." Blake manages to get out.

The new official little family stands there until Lena pulls us back looking at Gwen and Blake. 

"Gen cry? Bake cry?" Lena says looking at them concerned. 

"Yeah baby. We are happy, Gen and Bake are very happy." Gwen's says choking back tears. "Lena, baby girl listen to me okay?  Are you using your ears?" Gwen asks the little girl pointing to her ears.  Lena looks to Gwen "use ears" Lena responds tugging her own ears. 

"How would you like Blake to be your daddy and me be your mommy" Gwen asks.   

"Gen...mommy...Bake...daddy" Lena questions looking at the couple with astonishment in her eyes.

"Yes Lena...I would be your mommy and Blake would be your daddy.  Would you like that? You would stay with us forever!" Gwen knows that Lena probably doesn't understand most of what she just said but she needed to tell her that she will never go through what she went through again, that they will always protect her. 

"Lena stay" the little girl says

"Yeah baby girl...I'm your mommy now." 

"Mommy. Gen mommy?" 

"Yeah that's right I'm mommy now." 

"Bake daddy" she says looking at Blake a bit perplexed

"Yeah baby girl. I'm daddy now" Blake replies reaching for Lena "See Lena..you, me, and Gwen are a family now...just like Mickey, Minnie, and Pluto! YAY!!!" Blake says clapping his hands

"Yay!!" Lena says clapping "Lena famwee" 

Gwen joins her husband and her new daughter "that's right Lena..family" Gwen says "Mommy" pointing to herself "Daddy" pointing to Blake "Lena" pointing to Lena..."family"

"Be-ey dog too" Lena adds smiling as she pets the dog

"That is right princess...Betty too" Blake says bringing his girls in for their first hug as a family.  
..................................................  
The day couldn't have been going more perfectly for the new family. They were official; Blake, Gwen and Lena Shelton. Blake and Gwen were beyond ecstatic and Lena seemed to understand what was happening as much as an almost 3 year old could (Blake and Gwen finally knew Lena's exact age because Officer Brooks and Ms. Wilson were able to track down the birth certificate once the parents were identified and found she was born on January 1st, a New Year's baby). After they had told Lena about the adoption they decided a day out at the park would be nice...introduce their daughter to swings and slides and fun in the sun. They had been playing for about 30 minutes when Blake's phone rang.

"Hello" he answered

"Mr. Shelton this is Sharon from Rare Records can you please hold for Mr. Reynolds?"

"Ahh yeah sure thing" Blake replies silently gesturing to Gwen that he is going to step away to take the call.

As he walks away the record exec comes on the line "Blake, my man, how's it going? How is my the next country superstar doing?"

Blake lets out a small laugh "Good afternoon sir, I am doing well, just adjusting to married life...how are you today sir?"

"I am great Blake; want to know why I am great? Because my new artist is going to be coming to Nashville to record his first album!"

"I am! Are you serious?"

"Yes sir. We will need to you to come for at least a week maybe more depending on how much you get recorded so we can cut a record" the exec stated

"That is amazing sir...thank you so much. What do I need to bring and when do I need to be there" Blake asks

"Sharon will email you the details of your flight arrangements and who will pick you up at the airport, she'll get "you a hotel room, and other than that just bring your guitar and any lyrics you may have written."

"Wow sir" Blake says in awe "I cannot believe this is really happening, thank you so much sir I won't disappoint you...I promise!"

"Blake, we expect big things from you and I know you can do it...I look forward to seeing you soon young man!" the exec replies "OH, and Blake...call me Jake please!"

"Yes sir...I mean Jake sir..." he says laughing "I look forward to working with everyone at the label! Have a blessed day sir..umm Jake!"

"You do the same Blake" Jake says hanging up

As he walks back over to Gwen he really cannot believe what is happening. Is it really possible that all of his dreams are really coming true? He has a beautiful wife, amazing little girl, and now this. He makes it over to his family and sits on the bench to watch Gwen push Lena on the swing. The laughs of his wife and child has him melting. Everything is falling into place. A little while later Lena is getting fussy so they decide to take her home. When they all get situated in the truck they head back to the ranch to make dinner. 

As the family sits eating their meal Gwen remembers Blake taking a phone call "Blake what was your phone call about earlier...I forgot to ask?"

"Oh it was Mr. Reynolds...Jake...from Truth Records...they need me to go to Nashville for a week maybe two to record some songs for a record. It is really happening Gwen...I get to make music!" he says so excited he cannot sit still. His smile conveys his pride to Gwen and she wants to be happy, but it is hard to be when they just became a family.

"oh wow that's great" she replies solemnly

"Are you okay Gwen?"

"Yep fine" she snaps

"Gwen, baby what's wrong? I thought you would be happy about this?"

"Blake I am happy that you finally get to make music, that people will finally see your talent...it's just that we just got married 6 months ago and we are still adjusting to having Lena. On top of that we are already supposed to be back in L.A. like we had planned out. I haven't been working full time since my treatment. I need to get back to work! I miss my family in California too" Gwen exclaims

"Gwen hold up...you can't put this all on me. We aren't in L.A. because we adopted a child. It isn't like I planned this just so we could stay in Oklahoma. I know you miss your family Gwen but the time it took for paperwork to go through was out of my hands!" he retorts

"Yeah I know that Blake but now you are going to leave for two weeks, leaving me alone in a town where I pretty much don't know anyone. Yeah your mom and Endy are nearby but I will still be alone. I just can't believe you agreed to this without talking to me first!" Gwen says taking Lena from her high chair and storming out of the kitchen.

Blake yells down the hall from the kitchen "well you know what Gwen...the last time I checked you don't say NO to the man who can make or break your career...so excuse me for wanting to follow my dream and trying to provide for my family!" Blake leans against the island in the kitchen, grabbing the back of his neck to try to relieve the tension "ugghhh....what the hell?" he says to himself as he goes to the hall closet to grab a blanket and spare pillow. Something tells him he will be sleeping on the couch tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise we got ahead


	15. The Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we wrote faster than we thought. She here ya go!

Gwen wakes up again to the baby monitor going off. She rolls and looks at the clock seeing that it has only been an hour since she got up the last time. As she opens the door to her room Blake is standing in front of it. 

"I can get her this time. You can sleep." 

"I'm fine. I know you're busy responding to emails so I'll get her. Don't worry about us." Gwen says as moves past him to Lena's nursery. 

Blake retreats at her stinging words. They have never fought like this, where they are both upset and angry. What is he supposed to do? Let his record deal go? They have had Lena for months now. He gets she just started calling them mommy and daddy, but it's not like he's leaving for good. It's only a week or so. 

Gwen closes the door behind her walking over to Lena and picking her up. She pulls her into her chest as she walks to the rocking chair. Lena has a death grip on Gwen. 

"Baby it's okay mommy is right here. Shhhhhh." Gwen soothes the little one while tears run down her face. Fighting has the whole house on edge and Gwen wonders if while Blake is in Nashville if she shouldn't just go back to LA. She misses home and her family. Gwen rocks Lena until she falls asleep on her chest. Gwen is so tired and worn out from the crazy this day held; high to low in one day. Before Gwen gets the energy to get up and put Lena back in her crib she falls asleep too.   
..................................................  
The sun in his face is what wakes Blake up at 6:30 the next morning. He is relieved when he realizes Lena must have settled down and slept for a couple hours straight. He decides to sneak into their room and change clothes and go spend some time in the barn, maybe take one of the horses for a ride, before the girls wake up. When he sees the bedroom door open and no Gwen he panics. She isn't here. Did she leave? As soon as that thought pops into his head he instantly sprints to Lena's door, praying his daughter is on the other side. He slowly opens the door and sees Gwen in the rocking chair asleep with Lena asleep on her chest. He releases the breath he had been holding. She is still here; she didn't leave. He walks over to them. He knows he shouldn't but he hasn't touched her since yesterday morning. He reaches up and caresses her face. She stirs and her eyes open slowly. 

"Hey sorry I didn't know where you were so I wanted to check on Lena." She smiles but not a real smile.

"I guess I fell sleep here." She says

"Gwen sunshine I'm sorry." 

"Not now Blake. Not in front of her." He lets out a defeated sigh but as he turns to go out the door she speaks up

"Blake we need to get Lena breakfast...you make the pancakes, I'll make the coffee?" 

"Sure thing."   
...........................................  
As they sit at the table eating breakfast, he can tell this is all for Lena. She is trying to keep things normal for Lena. She won't make eye contact with him and she doesn't ignore him but she doesn't try to talk to him either. When he is finished he gets up asking Gwen if she is done, which she confirms she is. So he gets her plate taking it to the kitchen with his. He makes his way back to the table kissing Lena on the head.

"I'm gonna go work in the barn for a little while. If you need me just come get me." 

"Ok." she barely acknowledged his existence all morning and it's tearing him to shreds. 

When the back door closes Lena breaks down.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

"Shhh baby it's ok. Daddy went to take care of the animals he will be back. Mommy is right here baby." 

Gwen manages to calm her until she melts down yet again around 9 o'clock. This time Gwen decides to see if she will nap since they barely slept all night. After getting her settled in her crib Gwen decides to call and talk to Chuck about what happened. Normally she would call her mom but her mom and the rest of her family are getting on the airplane to come there to meet Lena officially, so she didn't want to stress her. She listens as the phone rings. 

"Hello Gwen! How are you darling! It's been too long!" 

"Hi Chuck. I know I'm really sorry things have been so crazy around here." Her voice cracks slightly at the end. Most people wouldn't have noticed but Chuck knows her better than most people. 

"Ok what's up Gwen?" 

Gwen tells him about the day and how they had the best morning and afternoon. Then she tells him about the fight. She tells him how Lena had been up and down the whole night before and she breaks down. 

"Gwen darling calm down. We will talk through this ok? But I need you to calm down first." 

"Ok I'm so-sorry" she says trying to get herself together. 

"Now, you are officially a mom congratulations!" 

"Thanks" Gwen says moving to the back porch. 

"Now tell me what has you upset about Blake going to Nashville exactly?" 

"It's just that we just adopted Lena. We barely had time for us as a couple either. I'm scared he doesn't want to be with us now. Like I'm scared he is pushing us to the back burner. Since we've been together we haven't physically been apart for more than two days, I'm scared to be alone."

"Gwen I know you're used to men picking other things over you but take a minute to remember who Blake is. What was Blake doing those two days you were apart?" 

"Fighting to be with me." 

"Honey that man loves you to death. It's apparent to anyone that is in the same room as you two. About time apart.....Why can't you go with him?" 

"I need to get back to work. I have been off way to long. Lena is getting more and more advanced she doesn't need me here 24-7. I feel like she is ready for a babysitter and I'm more than ready to come back to work."

"Gwen darling sketch from the hotel. You sent me a few sketches and they made collections so why can't it work that way now. Just send me as many sketches as you can get done. It's not like this is permanent Gwen it's just for a week or two. Let me ask you this Gwen does Blake love you?" 

"Without a doubt."

"Do you love him?" 

"With every part of myself."

"Do you both love Lena?" 

"More than I thought possible. Both of us would do anything for her." 

"So what is the problem? Blake isn't Gavin or Tony and you can't punish him with mistrust for what they did. Does that make sense?" 

"Yeah it does I was a sort of a dramatic bitch to him. He has always supported me and when it was finally my turn to support him I yelled at him and got upset. What have I done?" 

"Gwen it's up to you to fix it. Let him know you trust him to love you." 

"Thanks chuck! I really appreciate it!" 

"Anything for you darling and you know it."   
.........................................  
Gwen sits there a minute reflecting on her conversation with Chuck. She sees Blake riding his horse making their way back to the barn. She should go to him apologize but how does one get rid of fears after one conversation. She is still scared he doesn't want them as much as he wants his music, any other fight he would reach out to her to mend things but he hasn't even tried in fact he has avoided them all day and that hurts too.   
.....................................................  
Blake sees Gwen on the porch as he makes his way out of the woods and toward the barn. He can tell she is crying because he can see her wiping her face. All he wants to do is go over there and talk to her; hold her; fix this, but she doesn't want him to. She wanted to be left alone. So no matter how much he doesn't want to he turns the horse away from Gwen turning it toward the barn instead. 

......................................................  
When Blake came back inside he couldn't find Gwen.  She wasn't in the living room or the kitchen so he called out for her "Gwen...Gwen you in here?"  There was still no reply so he made his way to Lena's room first.  He popped his head and to see his daughter sound asleep in the crib taking a nap but no Gwen.  As he walked into their room he could hear the shower running.  He went into the bathroom to check on her

"Gwen darlin you okay?

"I'm fine just ready I will be out in a few" she replied coldly

Blake just shook his head because he knew this would be a long day.  He can't stand them being mad at one another so he told himself he'd try to figure out a way to fix this.  He went back into their bedroom after washing his hands and face and waited for Gwen.  As she made her way out of the shower wrapped in just a towel Blake had all he could do to focus "pay attention to the task at hand Shelton" he mumbled to himself.

"What was that Blake? Did you say something" Gwen asked

"Nope just thinking out loud" he replied "so you got a few moments so we can talk" Blake asked almost scared to make eye contact.

"Yeah just let me get dressed and we can talk" she replied turning to their closet to get clothes for the day.

Blake sat in the chair wringing his hands together.  He was nervous to broach the subject but it had to be done.  When Gwen came back out he jumped right into it "look Gwen can we please talk about the label calling and what has you so upset?"

"Not right now Blake...please...I need time to think" she replied "right now I just want to talk about the get together for Lena!"

Blake shot her a look of disappointment "fine if that's what you want but Gwen we need to talk about this...we promised to communicate remember?"

"I know Blake and we will; let's just get this all planned and done and we will talk about it...I promise" Gwen said looking Blake in the eye trying to let him know it would be okay but she needed time.

"Okay so what do you need me to do?"  he asked "Do you want me to set everything up inside here or do you want stuff outside near the pool and fire pit?"

"Well I would love to have the food and everything set up in here but also make the table and some extra chairs available outside too."

"Okay well I have some outdoor stuff that can be brought over from the barn that can be put outside so I will do that in the morning."

"Good thank you...I thought we could do ribs, chicken, pasta salad, green salad, and maybe tiramisu for dessert.  What do you think?"

"Sounds delicious I will take care of the grill but what do you want for the kids?  I can do hot dogs for the kids in case they don't want ribs or chicken...maybe even throw some corn on the grill?" he asks

"Perfect that will work...thank you Cowboy!" she said with a small smile

Blake stood up from the chair, walked over to his wife and ran his hand down her face "Gwen I would do anything for you...you know that.  Please hear me when I say this...I know you are scared and I know that the call from the label is throwing a kink in our plans but baby we will figure this out we just have to talk about the best options" he said pleading with her "Gwen I love you baby if you don't hear anything hear that please!"

"I know you do babe and I love you too..ALWAYS...we will figure it out but not right now" she says pulling back slightly "now the only other thing we need to do is pick up my family from the airport."

"Okay what time do we need to get them?"

"They get in at 5pm so we need to leave here by 3.  They rented a car just in case but they won't all fit in it obviously so we will bring Mom and Dad and then Todd, Jen, Stella will follow us; Jill and Eric can't make it."

"Okay that'll work. I am going to shower since I was mucking out stalls but I will be ready in time to grab some lunch and head to the airport unless you want to leave early and grab a bite in the city?"  
                                                      .........................................  
Since they decided to arrive a little early in Oklahoma city they went to grab a bite to eat at Applebee's because they knew there would be food for Lena and they didn't have a ton of time to spare.  When they finished eating they head to the airport.  They parked as close to the rental car area as possible so it would be easy to keep track of Todd in the rental car.  They went inside and sat in the waiting area as they had about 15 minutes until the plane arrived.  Finally Gwen received a text from Jen...

"Just landed we need to get bags from baggage claim...meet us there?

"Of course which baggage claim area?" Gwen text back

"Baggage Claim 3 sis...see you in a few!" Jen text with a smiley face emoji

Gwen turned to Blake and said "they are here...Jen text and said we could meet them at baggage claim 3."

"Okay Sunshine...let's head that way" Blake replies taking her hand and leading her to the baggage area.  He knew things were not totally fixed but he had faith that they would be okay.  Gwen appeared to be coming around but he knew they still needed to talk about her qualms about him leaving for a bit.  When they got to baggage claim they only had to wait a few minutes before Gwen saw Jen first with Stella in tow; Todd was walking with Patti and Dennis.  

"Auntie Gwen...Auntie Gwen" Stella yelled as she ran to Gwen.  Gwen handed Lena to Blake and picked Stella up giving her a big bear hug.  "I missed you Auntie Gwen! Where's your baby?  Mommy said you have a daughter now!"

"She is right here...she is 2 1/2 years old Stella and her name is Elena Renee Shelton but we call her Lena" Gwen said as she rubbed her daughter's back knowing meeting everyone would make her a bit nervous at first. "Lena princess can you say hello to your cousin...this is Stella?"

Lena tucked her head into Blake's neck "Daddy who Sella?"

"Baby girl...look at me...look at Daddy" he said "Stella his your Aunt Jen's daughter.  This is Jen...she is mommy's sister and Stella is her daughter like you are mommy and daddy's daughter" he explained to Lena "Can you say hi pretty girl?"

Lena shyly looked over to Stella, still in Gwen's arms..."h..h...hi...Sella" she said quietly to which Stella replied "Hello Lena...I am Stella...that's my mommy..her name is Jen" she said with a smile "Hi Uncle Blake! I missed you too" she said energetically.

"Well hey there miss Stella...how's my favorite niece?" Blake said to Stella leaning into to kiss her cheek

"Uncle Blake you're funny" she laughed.

Jen says her hellos to Gwen and Blake and finally gets to meet Lena as well "hello miss Lena..I am your aunt...Aunt Jen" she says "you are just adorable..it is so nice to meet you."

Lena looks to Jen and gives her a shy smile too "au..aut.." she is struggling with the word so Gwen helps her "aunt" she says and Lena mimics her "aunt"...Gwen proceeds "j..j...Jen" Lena tries again "aunt Jen".  

Gwen and Jen smile at her both excitedly saying "yay...good job Lena...Aunt Jen that's right." Lena claps excitedly with them.

Suddenly Gwen hears her mom and dad..."Oh my goodness where is this beautiful granddaughter we are hearing about?" they both say making their way to the group. Gwen puts Stella down as Blake hands Lena to her.  He greets Patti, Dennis, and Todd with welcoming hugs and turns to his girls..."Patti, Dennis, Todd...this is Elena Renee Shelton...your new granddaughter" he says gleaming with pride "Lena baby...this is your Nona and Nono...your other grandma and grandpa."

"Nono" Lena says "Nona" she repeats as she points to Dennis and Patti.

"That's right baby girl and this here is your Uncle Todd" Blake add inviting Todd to come closer.

"Uncwe Toad?" she says inquisitively

Todd chuckles "close...I am Todd"..."Uncle Todd" he says helping his newly introduced niece

"Uncwe Tooodd" she says as Todd smiles and tells her she's got it.

Gwen hugs her family with Lena in her arms and says "okay let's get your bags so we can be on our way...we have a two hour drive ahead of us"

Blake turns to Gwen "Babe why don't you take Jen and your mom get the rental while I help your dad and Todd get the bags?"

"Okay Blake" she replies and leads the ladies to the rental counter

When they all meet up again they find the rental and they decide that they will wait right outside of the airport exit so they can caravan back to the ranch.  Todd, Jen, and Stella ride in the rental SUV and Patti and Dennis ride with Blake, Gwen, and Lena.  As they head to Tishomingo Blake and Gwen take the time to catch up with Patti and Dennis; leaving out the part about Blake going to Nashville for now.  Throughout the drive Patti and Dennis kept up the chatter all while entertaining Lena.  She seemed to be taking to them fairly well which put a smile on Gwen's face.  All she wanted was for Lena to be integrated into  her family without much resistance.  Two hours later they pulled up to the ranch and Gwen heard Patti say to Dennis "oh my goodness it is beautiful out here isn't it...I see why they call it God's country."

Blake pulls up next to the house, turns to his in-laws and says "Welcome to Tishomingo, Oklahoma and Ten Point Ranch.  Y'all go ahead in with Gwen and I will get your bags."  Gwen helps her mom get out of the truck, takes Lena out of her seat and leads them all into the house.  Todd is helping Blake with the bags so she calls for Jen and Stella to join them "come on y'all let me give you the grand tour."

Blake and Todd bring the bags in and Blake gets his help in placing the bags in the guest rooms before showing him around.  Todd stops him in the kitchen and looks Blake square in the eyes..."Blake...buddy...I just want to say thank you" he states.

"Umm for what Todd?"

"For giving my sister everything she has ever wanted.  She's always wanted a man to love her the way she loves...with all of her being and you do that and now you have a daughter too.  Just thank you man...it makes us happy to see her happy."

"Thanks Todd...I sure am trying.  Gwen is the greatest thing to ever happen to me so I will spend the rest of my life making sure she is happy.  It means a lot to have y'alls support...really man..thank you!"

Gwen brings the rest of the family into the kitchen moments later.  They decide it is good night for breakfast for dinner...simple and fun...Blake thinks it is weird but he's game.  They spend time catching up as they eat and by the time they're all done it is past 9pm.  It has been a long day of traveling for the Stefani's and angst and tension for the Shelton's so they all decide to hit the sack.  As they say goodnight Patti pulls Gwen into a hug "honey...I can tell you have a lot on your mind and I am not sure what is going on but listen to me when I say this...that man adores you...he loves you with all of his heart and soul.  No matter what you are going through have faith that you will come out stronger on the other side of it okay?!"  Gwen nods while hugging her mom "thank you mom...you always know what to say...I love you."  Patti pulls back smiling at her daughter who has the beginnings of tears in her eyes "I love you too honey...now don't you worry...you that handsome husband of yours are going to be just fine.  I will see you in the morning!"

Gwen stood for a moment in silence by herself. Blake was putting Lena to bed while her family got situated in their rooms.  She was happier now...she had her family with her; now all she needed to do was talk to Blake about Nashville...maybe Chuck was right.  Maybe Blake could ask the label if it was okay if Gwen came with him..she could work from the hotel while he recorded.  She would talk to him about it tomorrow...for tonight she would tell her husband she loves him to make sure he knew even in tough times her love doesn't fade and then curl into his body to sleep because last night; neither of them slept...tonight they would.


	16. Party Crashing

The morning of the party came and everyone was all hands on deck. Gwen and her mom were making the pasta salad, Jen was on tossed salad duty, and Blake and Todd were prepping the meat for the grill. That left Dennis who could be found currently on the living room floor watching Lena's new favorite show The Backyardigans with both Lena and Stella. The girls kept getting up and dancing along with the the characters. Dennis figured out early on that Lena loved 'Uniqua'...she was clearly her favorite.

When Gwen was done with the pasta salad she helped Patti get the Tiramisu ready. Blake and Todd had come in to get the meat to start grilling. Gwen turned to Blake to ask him a question

"Blake were you able to get the table and chairs set up outside already? Your mom, Mike, Endy, the kids and Mike should be here soon; along with Luke and Caroline."

"Yeah Todd helped it with me before we cleaned the grill...everything is all set and ready to go. Even brought some games and toys out for the kids to play with while they're outside just in case."

Gwen handed Blake the platter with all of the meat and started to turn back around when Blake placed his hand on the small of her back. She paused and looked up at him...they may not have worked everything out but she loves this man so she gave him an apologetic smile as he leaned his head down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her temple. Blake then leaned in to whisper in her ear "I love you Gwen...please don't forget that."

Gwen nodded trying to hold back the tears. Her mom had already deduced that something was off but she did not want to let that ruin the reason for today's gathering. She composed herself after a moment and got back to helping everyone finish setting everything up inside the house. The food was perfectly laid out, Mickey and Minnie Mouse decorations were placed all over the kitchen, dining room, and living room; Gwen had even placed some outside for an extra touch. She excused herself to go get Lena changed for the party

"Mom can you and Jen just finish setting out plates and cups and everything while I go change Lena into her party outfit" she asked

"Of course sweetheart we'll finish up here; you go get that beautiful granddaughter of mine ready" Patti replied giving Gwen a reassuring look.

Gwen went to the living room to get Lena "Lena baby can you come with mommy so we can go get you dressed in your new outfit?" 

"Mommy...get dress?" Lena asked

"Yes princess let's go get you dressed" she said taking Lena by the hand and leading her to her room. Gwen pulled out the outfit she had picked for her...actually what no one knew was that Gwen had made the outfit for her. She put the black skirt with white polka dots on it on Lena and pulled on the t-hsirt that she designed with it. She had always had a fascination with the Japanese culture and the free expression they used through clothing. The shirt had a little girl on it, resembling Lena, with a funky outfit on. Gwen put her hair up into little pig tails with matching bows. "There you beautiful...you look gorgeous...lets go outside and find daddy okay?"

"Daddy" Lena said clapping excitedly.

When Gwen got back to the kitchen she heard the doorbell ring. She picked Lena up and said "let's go see who is at the door baby girl." When she opened the door they were greeted by Luke and Caroline. "Hey you guys...please come in...it is so good to see you again."

Luke kissed Gwen on the cheek "good to see you too darlin."

Caroline hugged Gwen and Lena greeting them "hello you two....how is my favorite little girl" she asked kissing Lena's cheek.

Lena has seen Luke and Caroline a few times since living with Blake and Gwen so she remembered them both. Gwen had even taught her their names, or a version of them anyway. "Can you say hi Lena" Gwen asked her daughter.

"Hi Luke, Hi Carowine...I Lena!" the little girl says smiling

Gwen, Luke, and Caroline all let out a laugh making Lena laugh along with them. "Come on guys...let me introduce you to my family" Gwen said as she led them to the kitchen "Mom, Dad, Jen...this is Luke, Blake's best friend and his girlfriend Caroline. Luke, Caroline...this is my mother Patti, my dad Dennis, and my sister-in-law Jen."

As the couple finished introductions Gwen took the couple out to the backyard "Blake is over by the grill with my brother Todd...let me introduce you" she said to the couple.

Luke quietly walked up to Blake; Todd noticed him so Luke gave him the "shhh" signal. Todd smiled as Luke went up behind Blake, wrapped his arms around him "well hey there sugar need a date for this shindig" Luke said laughing when Blake jumped back.

"Well you are cute and everything but I am spoken for...and no offense...she's gorgeous...but thanks anyway" Blake says laughing "what's up buddy, how you been?"

"I am good man, we're good" Luke says taking Caroline's hand and bringing her into his side. Blake give Caroline a kiss on the cheek "hey pretty lady...I hope this putz is treating you well" he says.

Blake turns to Todd to introduce him to Luke and Caroline "Todd this is my best friend Luke and his girlfriend Caroline. Guys this is Todd."

"Good to meet you Todd but Blake got one thing wrong here...she isn't my girlfriend anymore" Luke said seeing the looks of shock on Blake and Gwen's face "she's my fiance!"

Gwen squealed "Oh my God he finally asked...oh my gosh I am so happy for your two. Congratulations!" she said giving the couple a hug

"Congrats buddy...it's about time you came to your senses. I thought you were going to drag your feet and lose out on an amazing woman" Blake said giving Luke a manly hug and Caroline a kiss on the cheek.

While all of this was going on Gwen and Blake had not heard the doorbell again nor did they notice Patti and Dennis answer the door. Blake's mom, stepdad, sister, brother-in-law, niece, and nephew had arrived. They had gone about introducing themselves to one another and been chatting it up the whole time. Gwen led Caroline back inside and was greeted by Dot and Endy first. After exchanging greetings with everyone Gwen hollered for Blake to let them know they were ready. Blake and Todd brought the meat in and set everything on the table with the rest of the food.

Jen hollered for the kids that were all playing in the living room "kids come on now...time to eat."

The kids came running in; Stella doting on Lena. Blake greeted his family then helped Gwen get a plate for Lena and set her in her high chair that he had moved outside. Everyone got plates of food and headed to the backyard to eat. The two families getting to know each other throughout the meal. As the party progressed the kids were running around playing tag while Gwen explained in detail what had happened throughout the process of adopting Lena and then backtracking to their honeymoon. Blake, Todd, Luke, and Endy's husband Mike were playing horseshoes when the doorbell rang. Blake looked to Luke and asked him to answer the door while he went to check on Lena.

As Luke opened the door he found an older woman on the other side of the door and she did not look happy. "Howdy ma'am can I help you?"

"I DEMAND TO SEE MY GRANDBABY!!!!!" she yells

"Ma'am I need you to calm down...are you a family member of Mr. or Mrs. Shelton?" Luke replied trying to calm the lady down

"HELL NO...THEY STOLE MY GRANDBABY...LET ME IN..LET ME SEE MY GRANDBABY!!!" 

Luke decided he needed to get Blake out here "Ma'am wait here please" he said shutting the door and locking it so she couldn't come in." He ran to the yard and whispered in Blake's ear "man you need to come with me...this lady at the door is insane! Hurry up!"

Blake walked to the door with Luke and opened it "Ma'am...how can I help you" Blake asked politely

"I DONE ALREADY TOLD YOUR FRIEND HERE...I WANT TO SEE MY GRANDBABY...GIVE ME MY GRANDBABY!!!" she yells

"Ma'am..I am not sure what you are doing here but if you continue to yell like this I will call the police and have you removed from my property. Now please calm down!"

"Look son...you and your wife have my grandbaby...I want her..she was my son's daughter...she doesn't belong to you!"

"Look ma'am...understand something...we adopted a little girl and if she was your grandchild I am sorry but the courts decided she would be better off with us. I am not going to let you come in to my house...uninvited I might add and try to take MY DAUGHTER from me!"

"She's not your daughter...she was my son's daughter not yours now let me see her!"

Blake turns to Luke and whispers to him "go get Gwen now...tell her to take Lena to her room..tell her to stay there until I come get her okay?" Luke nods and goes to get Gwen.

"Ma'am let's talk about this civilly" Blake says to the older lady.

While Blake tries to talk reason into the woman Luke goes to Gwen to tell her what is going on and she excuses herself rather calmly considering the situation. Luke escorts her to the room and tells her that Blake said not to come out until he comes for her. Gwen takes Lena and sits in the rocker with her holding on tightly scared to death that she is going to lose her daughter.

Blake has received a signal from Luke that his girls are safe..."ma'am please come in and we can talk this out" he says leading the older lady into the living room. "Look ma'am I am really sorry about what happened to your son and dauther-in-law but when we found your granddaughter we took her to the hospital and they had us fostering her because they couldn't locate her parents. After they finished investigating no next of kin had come forward so we were able to file for adoption. The judge already signed papers making us her parents now."

"I don't care what the judge said...I want my granddaughter" she snapped

"Ma'am listen if you agree to calm down and be civil I will allow you to see her. We are having a party for her with our families to celebrate her adoption going through. Now I know it may be awkward but I am willing to let you visit with her and see how she is with us. You will see she is in very good hands."

"Fine..I will calm down if it means I can see my little girl" she agrees

Blake calls for Luke and asks her to lead the older lady outside while he goes to the room to get Gwen.  
...............................................  
Gwen is sitting in Lena's room terrified, holding her confused little girl firmly against her chest. Lena can feel the tension radiating through Gwen and it begins to work on her. 

"Mommy? I want daddy." 

"I know baby, mommy wants daddy too." 

Lena starts to squirm in Gwen's arm so she sets her down. Lena runs to the door trying to reach the door nob. 

"No Lena" Gwen says firmly "we have to stay here until Daddy can come get us." 

"Da-da-daddy!" Lena starts to burst into tears running back to Gwen.

Gwen picks her little girl up rocking her back and forth trying to calm her nerves even though Gwen's own nerves are a wreck. That's when they hear a knock at the door. They both freeze. 

"Gwen unlock the door baby it's me." 

Gwen releases the breath she had been holding and runs to the door opening. Blake comes in shutting the door behind him. Gwen is instantly in his arms, both her and Lena crying. At first Blake is frozen. She had barely been acknowledging his existence and now she is in his arms. He quickly recovers wrapping his girls in his arms. 

"Hey shhhhhh. It's ok." 

"She can't take her from us right?" Gwen asks backing up some as tears pour down her face. 

Blake reaches for Lena while answering "absolutely not! She is ours baby! No one is taking her from us. I won't let them. Come here." He says walking toward the rocking chair sitting down and patting his leg for her to sit on while Lena sits on the other. 

"So we need to talk about what we are gonna do ok." Gwen nods tears still pouring down her face. "I think we need to let her stay. Let her see Lena with us, so hopefully she will go away quietly and not have a huge court battle." 

"What?!? Are you serious? What if she grabs Lena and bolts? Blake no! Can she win in court?" 

"Gwen I'm not leaving Lena's side the rest of the party. I won't give her a chance to take her. She isn't allowed to hold her either. I would prefer if only you or I hold her and I'm not leaving either of you until she is gone. As far as court I don't think so but do we really want all that to deal with?"

"I'm scared. We can't lose her." The tears have yet to end

"I know baby, I have you and Lena. I promise." He tells her pulling her closer to him. He has Lena on one side of his neck and gwen on the other side. He should be happy, Gwen is actually letting him hold her but he isn't he is a wreck. 

"So is that ok with you Gwen? Can we let her stay?" She hesitates but agrees.

"Just don't leave our side ok?" 

"Never I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left. It's been good.


	17. Mending Fences Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ur support means everything!

Blake took Gwen's hand and headed to the the living room. Lena was waking up in Gwen's arms as they approached her biological grandmother. Blake squeezed Gwen's hand reassuring her that it would be okay. Blake stopped by the coffee table and spoke to the older lady "Ma'am...I am sorry I never got your name"

"It's Ms. Richardson...Martha Richardson" she said not yet noticing Gwen and Lena

"Ma'am this is my wife Gwen. I have spoken to her and she has agreed with me in that you can stay for the party and visit with Lena but she will not be leaving with you. You can watch her play with her cousins and open her gifts...your welcome to a plate of food as well; but when the party is over you will need to be on your way" he states matter-of-factly.

"Thank you...I appreciate it...may I hold her" she asks reaching for Lena. But before Blake and Gwen can say that they aren't comfortable with that notion Lena turns into Gwen's chest and tucks her head into the crook of her neck and says "mommy no"

"Ma'am...look she is not comfortable with you holding her so let's just head out back so she can play and you can watch her out there. She is already scared because she doesn't understand what's going on."

"Fine...that's fine" Ms. Richardson replies

As they head out back both Gwen and Blake's families turn to see who is with them. Luke had stayed with Ms. Richardson while Blake and Gwen spoke but once they were back he had gone out back to try to inform them of what was happening. As Blake walked out with Gwen and Lena, Ms. Richardson stayed behind them. Gwen asked Lena if she wanted to go play with her cousins; the little girl nodded so she took her over to where Stella, Ryan, and Jace were playing. She set Lena down and she went straight to Stella and joined their game of tag. 

Ms. Richardson sat with Gwen and watched Lena playing "Miss Gwen...I am sorry I stormed in and made a scene but when I found out she was okay I had to see her...she is all I got left...I don't have no family left...my boy is gone...what was I supposed to do?"

"Ma'am I can't begin to understand what you are going through but do you understand why my husband and I are being protective? We just adopted her, the judge signed the papers ma'am."

"I understand that but she is my kin...she's my grandbaby."

"I know that now ma'am but at the hospital they found old fractures that hadn't healed that your son and daughter-in-law put there. They were abusing her ma'am" Gwen stated.

"Look my son wasn't the best man but he tried...he had an addiction...he got that from his daddy."

Gwen didn't know how to respond. What do you say to someone who thinks it is normal? She excused herself for a moment when Blake approached her and they both went over to play with Lena. Ms. Richardson was watching them interact with her and how loving they were. Tears began to form in her eyes. Her granddaughter looked so happy, so peaceful, and so loved. Just then Blake said..."hey princess let's go open some presents".

Gwen sat with Lena as she opened her gifts. She got toys, books, clothes, and coloring books all that would help her learn new words, colors, and numbers. Blake took pictures of Gwen holding Lena and opening presents and he doted on his little girl when she got excited over her new Minnie Mouse toy. Ms. Richardson just sat by watching everything unfold. Blake and Gwen were so attentive to Lena and so was the rest of the family. She sat their thinking "how am I supposed to tear her away from this family" to herself. Lena looked so happy, so well taken care of, and happier and healthier than she had ever seen. As the party started to unwind Ms. Richardson went up to Blake and Gwen and asked to speak with them...

"Look I am truly sorry that I disrupted your get together. All I wanted was to see my grandbaby. I just wanted to tell you that after watching y'all with her I can see that she is much better off here than she would ever be with me. I am getting up there in age, I have some health issues, and I live on a fixed income. I cannot provide for her the life you seem to be able to provide. So if it is all the same to you I will just head on out and leave y'all to it."

Blake reaches for Ms. Richardson and places his hand on her shoulder "ma'am I cannot imagine what you have been through. I just want you to know that my wife and I will take good care of Lena. Our careers have us splitting time between here and a few other places but if you leave us your information when we are in Tish we'll contact you and maybe you can visit Lena and us when we are in town." He looks to Gwen hoping he didn't over step by making that statement and she nods her approval. 

"That is very kind of y'all. I truly appreciate it. Here is my phone number, I look forward to seeing y'all again. Thank you for being so kind." She turned to Lena, who was clutching Gwen's shirt "you pretty girl...you behave and listen to your Mama and Daddy. They love you very much. I know you don't really understand why I am here but know that I love ya too darlin'...take care" Ms. Richardson said with tears in her eyes. "I will be headin' out y'all. Thank you again. I will pray that y'all stay in good health. God Bless y'all" she said as she walked out the door; Blake and Gwen saying goodbye as they closed it behind her.  
............................................  
Blake and Gwen look down between them at Lena fast asleep. After the day they had Gwen couldn't handle her being in her room alone. She needed to be able to see her, to protect her, and to make sure she didn't disappear in the night. Blake had checked all the locks five times before being confident they were all locked and that no one was gonna be able to get inside. They both had heard the woman say that Lena was better off with them but that didn't reassure them to the fullest that she wouldn't try to get her back. All day Gwen knew it was killing Blake to not talk but she needed time. Time to process what she and Chuck had talked about. Time to process their options. When Lena's grandma had come all of that seemed minuscule, pointless, dumb even. Gwen's eyes moved from Lena to Blake to find him already looking at her.

"Blake I'm sorry." She said breaking their eye contact suddenly ashamed of the way she has acted. 

"Hey sunshine look at me. Tell me why you're so upset." 

"You telling them yes with out even asking me made me feel like it didn't matter to you what I thought. It made me scared that Lena and I would be put on the back burner while you pursue your music." 

"Gwen I didn't think to ask you because I was so excited it didn't occur to me you might not be ok with it. You and our daughter will ALWAYS be my number one priority. If you really don't want me to go Gwen you tell me and I'll call them. If it's the choice of you or music, it will always be you." 

"No Blake I don't want you to choose not anymore but I'm still scared. Since you came into my life that day at the hospital the longest we have been apart is for two days. Now I have to face two weeks and be a single mom. I'm scared to be alone." 

"I thought about that too. Those two days we were apart were a living hell. I don't know if I can handle two weeks either. Maybe your right I should just tell them no or not yet at least." 

"No Blake! What if we come with you? I can sketch in the hotel and we can pack Lena's toys for her to play with. Then at least we can have dinner together and put Lena to bed together. I can still get my goodnight kiss." She says looking at him through her eyelashes.

"Gwen would you really do that? Work from the hotel? Go to Nashville with me?"

"Blakey I would go anywhere you go! I love you!" 

Gwen couldn't take it anymore. They hadn't kissed and had barely touched the last two days. She slowly gets out of bed on her side so as to not wake Lena and moves around to Blake's side of the bed. Blake had sat up on the side of the bed and Gwen goes straight into his arms. She breathes in his scent before pulling back needing to feel his lips on hers. She lays her head down on his shoulder as he holds her. Thats when the damn breaks, Gwen begins sobbing. Blake holds onto her tighter.

"Shh baby its ok. Don't cry. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I got you Gwen. I love you baby." Blake whispers in Gwen's ear  rubbing circles on her back. 

Blake's not sure how long she cries for but he holds her the whole time. He missed the feel of her in his arms like one would miss air. He finally feels the tears stop and her breathing even out. 

"Blake I'm so sorry. I love you so much." 

"Baby it's ok. We are ok. I love you too." 

Gwen pulls out of Blake's arms and reluctantly moves back around to her side of the bed crawling in next to Lena. She reaches her hand out to Blake and he takes it, both needing to feel each other but also feeling the need to protect Lena.

"Blake?" 

"Yeah baby?" 

"Do you think Lena's grandmother is gonna come back? Like she is ours. She calls me mommy and you daddy." 

"She isn't gonna get Lena. If we have to fight her in the courts or if we have to go to LA and not come back here. I don't care what we have to do no one is taking our daughter. Now baby you need to get some sleep ok.  We have a day full of our families ok?" 

"Ok Blakey. I love you." 

"I love you too sunshine."   
                                  ...........................................................  
Their morning starts off just as it had in the past when Lena first came. Gwen wakes to little hands patting her cheeks except this time instead of hearing "Gen" she hears "mommy...mommy...mommy". Gwen smiles still being in aww of the fact that this little girl is their daughter. Once she recognizes that Gwen is awake she moves over to Blake. 

"Daddy...daddy...daddy" Lena yells until Blake's arms come up and wrap around her making her giggle uncontrollably. 

"Good morning" Blake says his accent think from just waking up. 

"Good morning cowboy" Gwen says sitting up on the bed crisscross applesauce with a huge smile on her face. "Lena you want to come help make breakfast with daddy and me?" 

"I want Nono. Play with Nono." Lena says smiling

Gwen's heart melts hearing her little girl ask for her dad. Tears pool in her eyes and one sneaks down her face. Blake sits up a wipes the tear before leaning in to kiss her. Lena laughs wrapping her arms around Gwen and Blake's neck laugh. Blake gets up carrying Lena and grabs Gwen's hand as they walk to the kitchen to start breakfast and find Nono. When they get to the kitchen they find Nona and Nono in the kitchen drinking coffee. 

"Nono!!!" Lena yells causing him to turn around and give Lena a huge smile. 

"Lena! Good morning!" 

"Back gans!!!! Peeeeease!" Lena gets excited 

"Of course sweetheart! Should we find Stella to watch with us?" 

"Sella!!!! Sella!!!!!" Lena cheers

Blake hands her over to Dennis before turning and wrapping Gwen in his arms from behind. She turns in his embrace and kisses him. It starts off innocent and sweet but the heat rapidly builds until Todd walks in and says "gross get a room" laughing. Blake keeps Gwen wrapped in his arms as he says "Aww Todd are ya jealous? Come here I'll give you some love too" everyone laughs. Blake takes a seat at the island while Gwen moves to help Patti fix breakfast. When she notices Blake enthralled in his phone, Patti leans over to Gwen and says "I see things are better?" 

"Yeah they are. Thanks mom." 

As Gwen and Patti work to make pancakes and French toast Gwen's phone rings. 

"Blake babe can you get that for me? My hands are gross." 

" yep. Got it." 

Blake hits the green button answering the phone. 

"Hello" 

"Hello can I speak to a Mrs. Shelton?" 

"She is busy at the moment. This is her husband. Can I ask who is calling?" 

"Oh Mr. Shelton hello. This the Fertility Clinic of L.A. It's very important that we speak with you and your wife." 

"Ok give me a minute to get her." Blake mutes the phone. "Baby it's important let's go to our room and put it on speaker." 

Gwen gives him a confused look but wipes her hands off following him down the hall to their room. 

"Who is it?" Gwen asks once they make it to their room.

"Some fertility clinic?" 

Gwen pales as she instantly knows what's going on. Blake unmutes the call.

"We are both here now." 

"Hi this is Mrs. Shelton." Gwen chokes out

"Great!" The chipper lady exclaims. "Well I wanted to let you know that you Mr. Shelton have been added to the contact list and authorized personnel list. Also I want to discuss the future of the eggs. When you had us retrieve your eggs and freeze them Mrs. Shelton, you choose a two year plan and the plan is due to expire in the next 14 days. We wanted to follow up and ask if you would like to extend the plan or dispose of the eggs." 

Gwen sees Blake face flash anger hurt disappointment and back to sad.

"I would like to extend it another two years please." Gwen chokes out

"Wonderful we will get that into our computers. Thank you very much and have a great day." Blake hangs the phone up and stands there a minute trying to process what just happened. 

"Bla..." Gwen starts but Blake slams the phone on the floor walking out of the room. 

Gwen runs after him. "Blake please stop; talk to me." Tears are welling up in her eyes as she follows Blake into the family room as he makes his way to the back door. 

"You know what Gwen I don't even think I know you. I thought I did but..... what the hell Gwen?" He says as he slams the door in her face. Gwen can feel everyone's eyes on her and hears Lena "mommy?", before she turns and runs down the hall tears pouring down her face fast than she thought possible. Everyone else is left in the living confused and dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun! Look for our next fic!


End file.
